Le Pari
by TwoSiblWriting
Summary: FIC TERMINÉE - PAR KIARA - Hermione est convaincue que seul Draco Malfoy peut rendre Harry heureux et elle est prête à tout pour parvenir à ses fins. En lançant un pari à Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson et Ron Weasley, elle les lance dans le défi de faire passer les deux némésis de la haine à l'amour en 10 méthodes… extravagantes.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** Kiara x)

 **Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages et l'univers sont à JK Rowling

 **Couple :** DRARRY (HPDM) mais aussi RWHG (mentionné seulement)

 **Nombre de chapitre :** 10 chapitres + 1 épilogue

 **Résumé :** Hermione est convaincue que seul Draco Malfoy peur rendre Harry heureux et elle est prête à tout pour parvenir à ses fins. En lançant un pari à Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson et Ron Weasley, elle les lance dans le défi de faire passer les deux Némésis de la haine à l'amour à l'aide de méthodes… quelques peu extravagantes.

 **CONTEXTE :** L'histoire se déroule après la guerre, soit le 7e livre. Tout est d'origine, c'est-à-dire qu'il n'y a aucun changement dans l'histoire de JKR (sauf la partie 17 ans plus tard, bien entendu). Tous les élèves qui ont participé à la guerre et ratés leur dernière année ont la possibilité de revenir à Poudlard pour faire une 8e année et ainsi obtenir leurs diplômes. Dans cette année, ils partagent donc leurs cours car ils étaient trop peu nombreux pour une dernière année.

 **CHAPITRE 1**

 **Mardi, 00h34 – Couloir du 3e étage**

Ils se défiaient du regard. Autour d'eux, la tension était palpable et pour tout observateur concentré, des étincelles de magie pure formaient un dôme dangereux autour d'eux. Les bras croisés, les jambes écartées, dans une position stable et défiante, ils se toisaient. Leurs baguettes étaient encore dans leurs poches mais au moindre geste suspect de l'autre camp, ils étaient près à l'avoir en main. Les rares élèves qui passaient pas ce couloir – hors couvre-feu – s'empressaient de faire demi-tour, apeurés. On ne peut pas dire que les quatre opposants étaient célèbres pour leur calme et leur douceur.

« Zabini. Parkinson. » salua finalement froidement la jeune fille du camp des rouges et or après un long silence pesant.

« Granger. Weasley. » salua à son tour le garçon du camp des verts et argent.

Ils se dévisagèrent encore un moment avant que la « fiancée » du Prince des Serpentards ne brise le silence tendu.

« Bon, Granger, tu nous as appelés pour une raison non ? Et vu le visage curieux de Weasley, il n'est pas au courant non plus. Alors, accouche. »

Elle lionne sourit. Un sourire calculateur, Serpentard même.

« Un pari. »

« Un pari ?! » s'exclamèrent-ils d'une même voix, surpris. Depuis quand Hermione Granger voulait-elle parier avec des Serpentards ?

« Concernant Harry et Malfoy. » poursuivit-elle. « Comme vous l'avez surement remarqué, même après la guerre, ils n'ont pas arrêté de se taper dessus. Alors... J'ai pensé à une chose. On dit bien que la haine et l'amour sont tellement semblables qu'on les confond souvent n'est-ce pas ? Donc... Peut-être que nous pourrions faire en sorte que, au lieu de se haïr, ils tombent amoureux l'un de l'autre. Et puis comme ça, cela permettra de guérir leurs cœurs brisés et de leur faire oublier quelques temps leurs fantômes. Tout en nous supprimant la lourde de tache de toujours veiller sur eux. Vous me suivez ? »

Hochement de tête du groupe.

« Alors voilà le pari que je vous propose... Je veux parier avec vous sur leur mise en couple. S'ils s'avouent finalement leurs sentiments, on gagne et ils nous doivent une faveur à chacun. Si finalement, nous n'arrivons pas à faire en sorte qu'ils tombent amoureux l'un et l'autre — de manière légale je précise ! — c'est nous qui leur devons une faveur. Alors ? Partant ? »

Les Serpentard échangèrent un regard.

« On te suis Granger » déclara le meilleur ami d'une des victimes.

« Si ça peut rendre Harry heureux... » accepta l'autre meilleur ami.

Hermione tendit la main. Les trois autres posèrent les leurs dessus et le pari fut scellé. Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy allaient en voir de toutes les couleurs !

 _Méthode n°1 : L'attaque directe, Colère Froide_

 **Mardi, 7h53 – Devant la Salle de Métamorphose**

« Hein ? »

Ils s'échangèrent un regard septique et perdu. Ils avaient bien entendu ? D'un ton calme, Hermione réitéra sa demande.

« On veut que vous sortiez ensemble. »

Cette fois-ci ils ne s'étranglèrent pas et réussirent à garder leur masque impassible. Ils ne montraient aucune réaction, ce qui agaçait un peu le petit groupe devant eux. Ce fut Draco qui répondit le premier.

« Sortir avec Saint Potty ? » s'exclama-t-il d'une voix horrifiée. « Plutôt mettre les habits d'un elfe de maison ! »

Une lueur étrange passa dans les yeux verts du « Saint Potty » en question mais elle disparut si vite qu'Hermione se demanda si elle n'avait pas rêvé. D'ailleurs elle était incapable d'interpréter cette lueur qu'elle n'avait jamais vu chez son meilleur ami et cela l'énervait. De plus, personne ne semblait s'être aperçu de la réaction étrange du Sauveur. Celui grimaça et s'éloigna de son ennemi, ce même ennemi qu'il empoignait quelques minutes plus tôt avec la ferme intention de frapper son parfait visage.

« Et moi sortir avec la fouine ? Non mais vous n'allez pas bien vous quatre ?! Et puis, depuis quand vous complotez ensemble ?! »

Le groupe soupira. Ce n'était pas gagné.

« Écoute mon pote » s'avança Ron. « C'est pour ton bien O.K. ? Et puis… ce n'est pas comme si tu étais hétéro ! »

« Et alors ?! Il y a une différence entre être gay et sortir avec… avec… lui ! »

« Trop bien pour toi Potter ? » ricana le Prince des Serpentards. « Ou peut-être que tu as peur ? »

Harry se tourna vers lui si vite que tout le monde entendit son cou craquer. Il lui envoya son regard le plus noir et serra les poings de rage.

« Au contraire Malfoy, tu n'es pas assez bien pour moi. Même un Poufsouffle mieux ! »

Draco plissa les yeux, d'un air menaçant. Il s'avança d'un pas et Harry en fit de même.

« Serais-tu en train de me dire que je suis inférieur à une vermine de Pouffy, Potter ? »

« Exactement ! »

« Voilà qui est intéressant car cela signifie que si MOI je suis inférieur à un POUFSOUFFLE alors TOI qui M'est déjà inférieur, à quel niveau te situe-tu ? »

« Oh non, je ne crois pas être inférieur à toi. Ce serait plutôt le contraire tu ne penses pas ? Après tout, qui es-tu à côté de Harry Potter, le Sauveur du Monde des Sorciers hein ? Le fils Malfoy ? »

Furieux, Draco empoigna la cravate rouge et or et la tira vers lui, comme pour étrangler son adversaire. Celui-ci eut le même réflexe et bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent collés l'un à l'autre, s'étranglant mutuellement. Si quelqu'un avait eu peur de l'atmosphère chargée de magie présente autour du groupe qui les regardaient, dépités, quelques heures plus tôt, il aurait maintenant été terrifié au point de se faire dessus, car c'était bien pire.

« Je pourrais t'écraser en moins d'une minute ! »

« Et moi en moins d'une seconde ! »

« Un dixième de seconde ! »

« Une nanoseconde ! »

« Un— »

« ÇA SUFFIT ! »

Une poussée magique les força à se séparer et ils fusillèrent Blaise du regard. Comme osait-il interrompre leur combat ? D'un même geste, ils dégagèrent leur baguette avec la ferme intention de régler son compte à l'autre et à ceux qui les dérangeraient encore mais la Professeure de Métamorphose et la Directrice de Poudlard après feu Dumbledore arriva dans le couloir et ils furent forcés de simplement s'incendier du regard.

Le cours se déroula dans une tension palpable, les autres élèves se faisant tout petit de peur de s'attirer les foudres des princes respectifs de Serpentard et Gryffondor. Un en colère ça allait, mais les deux, c'était impossible à vivre. Même s'ils étaient chacun à une extrémité de la pièce – Draco devant à droite et Harry derrière à gauche –, ils se foudroyaient du regard dans une promesse de haine profonde et immuable. Même McGonagall finit par leur demander de bien vouloir se calmer ou de sortir de la pièce.

« Pardon Madame, je vais me calmer Madame. Mais l'autre doit arrêter de me fixer comme ça, Madame. » fut leur réponse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient dehors sous les cris rageurs de leur Directrice qui venait de voir un élève innocent se prendre un sort tout sauf innocent qui fusait entre eux dans son dos. Celle-ci, ainsi que l'intégralité de la classe de 8ème année de Gryffondor et Serpentard soupirèrent de soulagement face au calme revenu.

« BOOOM ! » retentit le bruit d'une explosion étouffé derrière la porte pourtant insonorisée.

Sursautant, McGonagall mit quelques secondes avant de se mettre à rugir, les yeux lançant des éclairs, se dirigeant à grand pas vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit en volée pour découvrir les deux Némésis l'une en face de l'autre, entièrement couvertes d'une substance verte suspecte qui s'étalait aussi sur les murs, les fenêtres environnantes et le plafond.

« MONSIEUR POTTER ! MONSIEUR MALFOY ! VOUS ÊTES EN RETENU AVEC MOI TOUS LES SOIRS DE LA SEMAINE JUSQU'À NOUVEL ORDRE ! »

Ils grognèrent quelque chose de mécontent, évitant du regard celle qui fut l'un des mentors durant la Bataille de Poudlard, préférant se défier des yeux. Un halo de lumière, vert pour Harry et gris pour Draco, les entourait. Doucement, comme si elle était en face de deux animaux sauvages particulièrement dangereux, elle s'approcha d'eux et tendit ses mains.

« Vos baguettes messieurs. »

« Malfoy d'abord. » répondit Harry en ne bougeant pas d'un pouce.

« Oh non, je ne crois pas. Pose cette baguette Potter, ensuite je poserais la mienne. »

Harry éclata de rire, mais c'était un rire vide et froid.

« Comme si je te faisais confiance pour ne pas m'attaquer dès que je serais désarmé. Tu es perfide Malfoy, et je te connais. J'ai fait la guerre je te rappelle ! J'ai vu des choses, j'ai fait des choses et je ne te ferais jamais confiance. Alors je ne baisserais certainement pas ma baguette devant toi. Parce que baisser sa baguette reviendrait à signer un contrat avec la mort. »

Tous frissonnèrent. La Directrice et Hermione posèrent des yeux tristes sur le garçon. Oui, il – non ils – avaient fait la guerre et ils savaient qu'il ne fallait jamais faire confiance à quiconque. Ron baissa les yeux. Blaise serrait les poings si fort qu'il tremblait. Pansy était pâle et les yeux vitreux de souvenirs qu'il valait mieux oublier. Mais pas Malfoy. Malfoy lui, le fixait en silence, son masque indescriptible sur le visage et sur les yeux. Puis finalement, il leva la main doucement et déposa sa baguette dans la paume tendue. Tout le monde se détendit et reprit une bouffée d'air qu'ils n'avaient pas conscience d'avoir retenu. Harry fit de même, avec la même lenteur. Puis, il lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna les mains dans les poches. L'esprit remplis de vert.

Draco l'observa un long moment tout comme les autres élèves et l'adulte avant de faire demi-tour et de disparaître dans la direction opposée de la même manière. Un silence tendu avait laissé place à l'atmosphère saturée de haine.

.

 **Mardi, 9h32 – Pause, Salle Commune de Gryffondor**

Il était assis confortablement dans le fauteuil en face du feu dans la cheminée de leur Salle Commune. A côté de lui, Ron disputait une partie d'échec gagnée d'avance avec un Neville déprimé et Hermione lisait un livre. Il somnolait doucement, bien au chaud au coin du feu. Cependant, il ne s'endormait jamais vraiment. Avait-il seulement fait une seule nuit correcte depuis la Fin de la Guerre ? Non. Il en savait plus comment dormir, comme être suffisamment relaxé pour fermer les yeux et perdre toutes ses barrières, comment faire suffisamment confiance au monde pour s'abandonner quelques heures. Alors il se contentait de somnoler, de fermer les yeux quelques minutes – pas plus de cinq – avant de se réveiller. Somnoler et se réveiller avant les cauchemars, les cris, les larmes et les morts.

« Harry ? » l'apostropha Hermione sans cesser de lire son livre sur les Créatures Magiques.

« Hm… ? » répondit le garçon en ouvrant les yeux lentement.

« Pourquoi tu ne sortirais pas avec Malfoy ? »

« Non. »

Ton catégorique. Il referma les yeux, agacé, et elle camoufla son sourire derrière son livre. A ses pieds, Ron se retenait d'éclater de rire sous le regard perplexe de Neville qui se demandait si ses amis n'étaient pas enfin devenus fous.

.

 **Mardi, 10h12 – Cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal**

Ils étaient en cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avec leur nouveau professeur, Monsieur Triwels, qui était un homme qui faisait de son mieux pour apprendre à ses élèves des choses qu'ils ne connaissaient pas déjà. Ayant vécu la guerre et maitrisant déjà des sortilèges de seconde année d'apprenti Auror, c'était un peu compliqué. Alors Draco s'ennuyait. Ils parlaient des sorts de magie noire qu'il connaissait déjà. Merlin, son Père lui avait même apprit à les lancer ! Ainsi, quand il reçut une grue de papier plié devant lui, il leva un sourcil interrogateur à son attention, réellement curieux derrière son masque indifférent. Avec lenteur – c'était peut-être un piège et on n'était jamais trop prudent avec tous ses Gryffons dans la pièce – il attrapa le papier et le déplia. Il grogna et y mis feu sans aucune hésitation quand il lut ce qu'il y avait écrit à l'intérieur. « Et si tu sortais avec Potter ? »

Il entendit un « Tch' » à peine discret dans son dos et il sourit au vide. Pansy était dégoutée que son beau message n'ait pas fait plus de trois secondes de vie. Elle en avait passé du temps à l'ensorceler ! A côté de lui, Blaise étouffait avec grand mal un fou rire, ses yeux brillants plus que la normale. Draco grogna de nouveau et savoura avec jouissance de voir les dernières cendres disparaitre.

.

 **Mardi, 14h56 – Couloir des Cachots**

Il courait comme si ça vie en dépendait. Et c'était le cas : il était en retard en Potion ! En Potion par Merlin ! Déjà qu'il avait du mal à comprendre en 2 heures alors si en plus il arrivait en retard et manquait la moitié des explications, il ne pourrait jamais s'en sortir ! Et ses amis qui l'avaient lâchement abandonné à la fin du repas pour filer on-ne-sait-où. Il grogna quelques malédictions, avisa le ciel orageux – aujourd'hui non plus, pas de Quidditch – et gémit de frustration. Aujourd'hui, c'était lui qui était maudit… Encore sa poisse naturelle, son aimant à emmerde, ses deux mains gauches et ses meilleurs amis sur le dos, il ne s'en sortait plus !

« Merde, merde, mer— ARG ! »

Il se prit les pieds dans un objet non identifié et se rétama sur le sol comme une crêpe, faisant sursauter les élèves autour de lui. Son menton heurta violemment la dalle froide et il gémit de douleur. Il allait avoir une belle bosse ! Il se retourna et incendia du regard l'objet qui était en réalité un livre. Furieux mais n'ayant pas de temps à perdre, il attrapa le livre, ignora les demandes inquiètes du cercle d'élève formé en quelques secondes autour de lui et se remit à courir, en faisant attention cette fois-ci à où il mettait les pieds.

Tout de même curieux, il jeta un coup d'œil à la couverture du livre.

" _25 manières de sortir avec Draco Malfoy "_

Sans une once de remord, il balança le malheureux livre par la fenêtre avec rage dans un grognement et reprit son chemin.

.

 **Mardi, 14h02 – Cours de Potion**

Il ouvrit son livre de potion et manqua de hurler d'indignation et de rage. Il se tourna violemment vers sa voisine et son voisin de derrière pour siffler d'une voix méprisante et tendue :

« Ça suffit maintenant ! Arrêtez tout de suite tous les deux, non tous les quatre ! Je ne sortirais pas avec Potter et il ne sortira pas avec moi vous m'entendez ?! Alors maintenant foutez moi la paix et ne gribouillez plus jamais sur mon livre à chaque page " Sort avec Potter ! " accompagné de petits cœurs ! » se déchaina-t-il avec hargne en brandissant son livre furieusement en leur direction.

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit en volée et un Harry passablement en colère rentra en classe. Le professeur de Potion, Monsieur Slughorn, jeta distraitement un coup d'œil à son favori avant de soupirer et de lui faire signe de rejoindre rapidement sa place – à côté de Ron. Curieux de savoir la raison de sa colère – autre que lui – il découvrit avec amusement le menton rouge et visiblement douloureux du Survivant. Il se délecta aussi des regards noirs qu'il lançait à ses deux meilleurs amis qui semblaient ignorer se fait. Apparemment, la Belette et Miss-je-sais-tout lui avaient fait un coup du style de celui des censés-être-un-soutient-dans-ce-cauchemars qu'étaient ses amis à lui. Il sursauta quand Potter braqua un regard noir sur lui, comme si tout était de sa faute, mais il se retient in-extremis de détourner les yeux. Alors Potter plissa les yeux et serra les poings.

Draco compta dans sa tête le compte à rebours. 5…4…3…2…1…

« MALFOY ! TOUT ÇA C'EST DE TA FAUTE ! » explosa le Sauveur et faisait déraper tous les élèves qui s'apprêtaient à mettre seulement 3 gouttes de sang de Dragon dans leur Potion et non la bouteille entière ! Il se reçut l'intégralité de la classe en regard noir alors que quelques chaudrons explosaient déjà. Mais Draco n'y prêta aucune attention. Il se contenta de fixer sa Némésis. Puis lentement, un sourire arrogant et moqueur étira ses lèvres et il observa avec délectation Potter rager encore plus.

« Malfoy… Je… Te… Hais… Tellement… »

« Et moi plus encore Potter… » susurra le Prince des Glaces en se penchant vers son interlocuteur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un Harry Potter furieux se jeta sur un Draco Malfoy défiant et provocateur, un sourire étrange aux lèvres sous les cris de leurs camarades et du professeur.

Fin de la méthode n°1


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur :** Kiara x)

 **Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages et l'univers sont à JK Rowling

 **Couple :** DRARRY (HPDM) mais aussi RWHG (mentionné seulement)

 **CONTEXTE :** L'histoire se déroule après la guerre, soit le 7e livre. Tout es d'origine, c'est-à-dire qu'il n'y a aucun changement dans l'histoire de JKR (sauf la partie 17 ans plus tard, bien entendu). Tous les élèves qui ont participé à la guerre et ratés leur dernière année ont la possibilité de revenir à Poudlard pour faire une 8e année et ainsi obtenir leurs diplômes. Dans cette année, ils partagent donc leurs cours car ils étaient trop peu nombreux pour une dernière année.

 **CHAPITRE 2**

 **Mercredi, 00h29 - Couloir du 3e étage**

Ils s'étaient réunis une nouvelle fois dans ce couloir froid. Une nouvelle fois, les élèves se pressaient quand ils voulaient passer près d'eux. Sauf que cette fois-ci, ils étaient assis à même le sol, se défiant du regard. Finalement, ce fut une nouvelle fois Hermione qui prit la parole en premier.

« La méthode 1 a échoué. » déclara-t-elle d'une voix grave.

Assortiment de hochement de tête.

« Il faut donc passer à la méthode 2 : la subtilité. »

Grognements approbateurs.

« Cependant… Il faut que ce soit assez subtile pour qu'ils ne le remarquent qu'inconsciemment mais assez subjectif… »

« Il faudrait le faire 24h/24 aussi. » annonça Blaise, « Comme ça l'inconscient enregistre le message. Vous voyez de quoi je veux parler ? »

Nouveau hochement de tête.

« Bon, pour Harry ça va être facile, si tu ne lui mets pas une chose sous le nez, il est capable de ne pas la voir. Mais quant à Draco… »

Pansy hocha la tête.

« Draco est rusé certes, mais s'il ne veut pas voir quelque chose, tu auras beau le secouer sous son nez, il ne le verra pas. Alors se sera assez simple aussi… »

« Parfait » firent les Gryffondor.

« Parfait » répétèrent les Serpentards.

 _Méthode n°2 : L'attaque subtile, Haine impure_

 **Mercredi, 18h16 – Salle Commune des Gryffondors**

Hermione suivie de Ron entra dans leur Salle commune sous les étranglements de leurs camarades rouges et or qui fixaient la jeune fille avec des yeux exorbités. Neville soupira. Alors ils étaient vraiment devenus fou. Quelle perte pour la société. Curieux de savoir ce qui avait entrainé la presque-mort de sa maison, Harry releva les yeux du magazine qu'il était en train de lire avant de hausser un seul sourcil dans une mine septique parfaitement bien imitée – inconsciemment bien sur – du Serpentard qu'il côtoyait régulièrement, à la vue de l'écharpe verte et argent qui entourait le cou de la brune.

« Porter une écharpe en automne, tu es malade Hermione ? »

« _Et c'est ça qui te marque ?!_ » hurlèrent intérieurement tous les membres dans la pièce, dépités.

« Non, non tout va bien Harry » répondit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Il la regarda un instant, perturbé, avant d'hausser les épaules et de reprendre sa lecture, ignorant que tout le monde le regardait, désespérés.

.

 **Mercredi, 18h18 – Salle Commune des Serpentards**

Au même moment, dans la salle commune des Serpentards, Pansy Parkinson entra vêtue d'une écharpe rouge et or, provoquant le choc de ses camarades qui la regardaient avec suspicion et terreur, comme s'ils avaient peur qu'elle ne soit sous Polynectare ou Impérium. Du haut de son fauteuil attitré, Draco Malfoy adressa un rapide regard à ses amis avant de poursuivre son roman.

« Le rouge s'accorde bien à tes yeux, Pansy. Tu devrais peut-être en mettre plus souvent » fut sa seule remarque.

Un Serpentard s'évanouit, persuadé d'être tombé dans la 7ème dimension.

.

 **Jeudi, 7h27 – Grande Salle**

« Tu sais quoi Harry ? » dit Hermione qu'ils s'asseyaient à leur table dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuné le lendemain. « Il parait que nous allons parler des serpents aujourd'hui en Métamorphose ! Ce n'est pas super ? Et puis il parait que les Serpentards ne seront pas là ! Oh voilà les Serpentards ! Toujours aussi verts ses Serpentards ! Vraiment, je me demande pourquoi ils aiment tant cette couleur, les Serpentards ! A part être la couleur des serpents, qui sont tout à fait magnifiques d'ailleurs, je ne vois pas ! J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir devenir amie avec l'un d'entre eux un jour ! Enfin pas des Serpentards, des serpents ! Ils sont tellement… tellement… intéressants ! Attirants ! Charismatiques ! »

Harry la regarda avec amusement alors qu'il attrapait un croissant.

« Vraiment Hermione, si j'avais su que tu aimais tant les serpents, et que tu voulais devenir amie avec l'un d'entre eux, je t'aurais présenté à quelques connaissances dans le Parc ! » rit-il alors que Ron se retenait de rire lui aussi.

Le reste de la table lui jeta un regard estomaqué : _« Il n'avait vraiment pas compris l'allusion ?!_ »

Neville soupira de nouveau. Décidément, maintenant qu'Hermione devenait folle et commençait à faire l'éloge des Serpentards, Harry devenait naïf. C'était bien leur veine ça.

.

 **Jeudi, 7h28 – Grande Salle**

« Dis-moi Draco… » soupira la Princesse des Serpents d'un faux air rêveur. « Tu savais que les Gryffondors étaient époustouflants ? Sur un balai, oh monde Dieu, à damner ! Et rien que leur façon de marcher ! On dirait qu'ils partent à la guerre, tel des conquérants, des soldats sans peur, des chevaliers près à tout pour protéger… C'est tellement… Et leur manière de sourire ?! On a l'impression que le soleil vient de se lever et que ses rayons nous brulent de l'intérieur, en plein cœur, on fond devant un tel charisme, une telle tendresse et douceur mêlée à une attitude féline et attirante… »

Amusé, Draco releva la tête de son bol de café et sourit à son ex-fiancée.

« Tu es amoureuse Pans' ? Je suis heureux pour toi. J'espère que c'est un mec bien. »

Une flopée de regards abasourdis lui tomba dessus sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte : « _Mais il avait oublié son cerveau depuis hier ou quoi ?_ »

Ce jour-là, l'infirmerie accueillit deux autres Serpentards choqués à vie et clamant qu'on avait ensorcelé leur Prince.

Blaise Zabini lui, noyait son rire qui le secouait de partout dans son bol de chocolat.

.

 **Jeudi, 11h11 – Cours de Métamorphose**

« Miss Granger… » commença la Directrice d'une voix douce mais tendue. « Puis-je savoir ce qui vous prend ? »

« Oh rien Madame » répondit l'intellect avec un grand sourire innocent. « J'essaye juste de convaincre Harry que le vert est une couleur magnifique, parfaite, sublime et qui donne envie de la regarder à longueur de journée ! »

« Miss Granger… Savez-vous que vous être à Gryffondor… ? »

« Oui parfaitement Madame ! »

« Et que porter du vert ainsi, revient à porter la couleur de Serpentard… ? » insista-t-elle sous les regards résignés des autres élèves derrière qui lui faisait signe de tête de renoncer.

La jeune fille sourit de nouveau, sa cravate verte autour du cou.

« Oui parfaitement Madame ! »

« Je vois… » annonça la vieille femme, dépassée. « Et bien… Faites comme bon vous semble Miss… Mais ne dérangez pas plus mon cours pour les couleurs de Serpentard je vous prie… »

« Oui Madame ! »

Elle soupira. C'était tellement dommage… Autrefois Hermione Granger était son élève la plus brillante et la plus intelligente… La guerre avait vraiment fait des ravages.

.

 **Jeudi, 13h44 – Couloir du 1er étage**

« Draaaacoooooo… » gémit Blaise en s'échouant sur le blond. « Pansyyyy n'arrête pas de me faire l'éloge des Gryffondors ! Les Gryffonds sont si parfaits ! Les Gryffonds sont si puissants ! Les Gryffonds sont si sensueeeeel… » dit-il en imitant leur amie d'une voix aiguë.

Draco ricana avant de se décaler et de regarder calmement son meilleur ami manquer de peu de se retrouver sur le sol. Il lui envoya un regard noir avant de se stabiliser et de se redresser. Il resserra sa cravate verte.

« Bref. Elle semble complètement accro, ces derniers temps. Elle va bientôt sortir avec un Gryffondor si ça continu. Tu les imagines se tenir la main devant nous ? S'embrasser devant nous ? Se peloter ? Roucouler les yeux dans les yeux ?! Vraiment, ces Gryffondors ! Si beaux, si charismatiques, si forts, si protecteurs ! J'aurais limite envie d'essayer pour voir si elle dit vrai ! »

Draco esquissa un sourire amusé.

« Si ça peut te faire plaisir. Et si Pansy est enfin heureuse, alors qu'elle sorte avec un Gryffondor ne me gêne pas. Mais si jamais il l'a fait souffrir… Je lui arrache les couilles. Elle a assez souffert comme ça. »

Blaise cligna des yeux, silencieux tout à coup. Il se mit à regarder avec insistance comme s'il voulait le sonder de l'intérieur son meilleur ami qui rougit un peu – un tout petit minuscule peu – sous le contact intense et déstabilisant.

« Quoi ?! »

« Je me demandais… Qui est Pansy pour toi ? Au début tu étais froid avec elle, quand vous étiez fiancés. Elle t'énervait et tu l'envoyais chier tout le temps. Puis tu as changé, je ne sais plus vraiment quand, et tu l'as laissée s'approcher, doucement mais surement, de ton cœur. Maintenant vous entretenez une relation bizarre que même moi je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Un coup, elle semble être ta précieuse femme puis la seconde d'après une simple amie. Elle passe ses mains dans tes cheveux et t'embrasse sur la joue et tu ne dis rien. Parfois, tu la laisse te tenir la main, mais vous ne semblez pas plus proche que ça. Tu ne l'as jamais touchée, jamais embrassée. Comme s'il y avait une distance règlementaire entre vous, un mur invisible qui vous séparait tout en vous rapprochant. Je ne comprends pas. »

Le Prince sourit. Un petit sourit doux et tendre, ses yeux s'adoucissant d'une lueur calme et tendre que Blaise ne lui avait jamais vu, si ce n'est pour sa mère qu'il adorait.

« Pansy est… Comme ma sœur. Ma sœur de cœur. J'ai compris il y a quelques années que je me trompais sur elle, qu'elle n'était pas que la garce collante à la voix trop aigüe mais une jeune fille comme nous, qui avait grandi dans cette société de Sangs-Purs aux masques hypocrites, au sourires mensonges et aux rires contrôlés. Qu'elle était comme moi, une enfant née dans un monde froid et piquant. Qu'elle aussi n'avait pas eu le choix. Nous avons parlé. Beaucoup. Longtemps. Puis nous sommes devenus proches, mais pas proche dans le sens où nous étions fiancés. Nous avons passés un accord : même si nous étions fiancés, cela ne resterait qu'un titre. Elle aurait le droit d'aimer qui elle voudrait, de tromper son fiancé à sa guise et je ferais de même. Elle s'est ouverte à moi et j'ai découverts sous sa couverture d'épines une fille fragile, aux rêves d'enfants, aux sourires sincères. Je me suis mis à vouloir la protéger. De tout. De ce monde, de sa famille, de la mienne, des pots-de-vin, des messes-basses, des masques, des Serpentards, de moi. Ma précieuse Pansy… Puis il y a eu la guerre. La guerre qui a tout détruit. La guerre qui a tout cassé, les têtes, les cœurs, les corps. Le corps, la tête et le cœur de ma Pansy ont été cassés. Alors j'ai recollé les morceaux en donnant des morceaux de moi. Je me suis éparpillé en elle pour remplir les trous. J'ai réussi à la sortir de son précipice, enfin, et j'ai pu revoir son sourire. Je ne laisserais personne lui refaire du mal. Plus jamais. Sur ma vie, je le jure… »

Il sursauta quand il sentit un petit corps chaud se coller à son dos. Puis il sourit en reconnaissant les sanglots étouffés et la petite poitrine pressée contre lui.

« Merci… Merci Draco… Merci… »

Il déposa ses mains sur les siennes et ferma les yeux. Derrière ses paupières closes, il ne vit pas Blaise se dire que finalement, il n'avait toujours pas réussi à cerner son meilleur ami.

« Vraiment, on dirait 2 Gryffondors vous deux ! » déclara-t-il alors que les anciens fiancés sursautaient.

.

 **Jeudi, 15h59 – Pause, Bibliothèque**

« Ron ? » l'appela Harry.

Son meilleur ami redressa la tête de ses livres.

« Hm ? »

« Tu… est malade toi aussi ? Ton écharpe… »

« Oh, ça. Hermione me l'a refilée. 'Pas compris pourquoi. »

« Hm… »

« Harry ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu penses quoi de cette couleur ? »

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, réfléchissant à la question étrange de son meilleur ami.

« Et bien… Je l'aime et la déteste en même temps. Elle est complexe. Froide et chaleureuse en même temps. Elle me rappelle la couleur de l'herbe, des yeux de ma mère, des flammes de la cheminette. Mais aussi de l'Avada, des vêtements du Ministre et de la Marque dans le ciel le soir du Tournoi de Quidditch, tu te rappelles ? Elle symbolise l'espoir, le renouveau… Mais est aussi associée à la mort et à la jalousie. Alors… je ne sais pas vraiment. Mais je sais juste que cette couleur m'attire. »

« Hm… »

« Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Pour rien. »

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, griffonnant sur leurs parchemins le devoir qu'ils devaient finir pour le cours suivant.

« Ron ? »

« Ouais ? »

« Vous avez finis de vouloir me caser avec Malfoy ? »

« Hm… »

Il se contenta de cette réponse évasive, persuadé que cela signifiait « oui » de la part de son meilleur ami. Peu importe si celui-ci portait actuellement une écharpe Serpentard, ce n'était qu'un malencontreux accident !

.

 **Jeudi, 17h46 – Couloir de la Salle Commune des Serpentards**

« Oh mon Dieu, je l'adore ! » s'extasia Pansy, les yeux pétillants d'un rire dissimulé. « Ce Gryffondor… Il me fait fondre ! Drake, si seulement tu reconnaissais qu'ils ont aussi des qualités, je serais tellement soulagée. »

Ledit Drake soupira. Il resserra sa prise sur la main de son amie.

« Bien sûr que oui ils n'ont pas que des défauts, c'est impossible ! »

« Alors tu veux bien avouer qu'ils sont beaux ? »

« Beaux… Oui, si on veut… Certains… Mais pas tous… » avoua-t-il avec réticence.

« Et forts ? »

« Forts… Oui, peut-être… Sinon ils n'auraient pas gagné la guerre… »

« Et sensuels ? »

« Sensuels… Pas tous… Parfois oui… Mais pas tout le temps… Surtout quand ils jouent au Quidditch parce qu'ils sont toujours à fond dedans… Mais pas tout le monde ! »

« Et protecteurs ? »

« Protecteurs ? C'est le syndrome du héros non ? Donc absolument ! » ricana-t-il.

« Et Potter ? »

Il resta silencieux un moment, à chercher ses mots. Puis il reprit la parole avec hésitation, comme s'il ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait dire à voix haute ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Mais ils étaient dans un couloir remplit d'élèves, mais entourés d'un sort d'Intimité et de Silence, isolés et à l'abri des oreilles indiscrète. Et puis, il le devait à Pansy, lui dévoiler son cœur. Elle le méritait et attendait ce moment depuis longtemps.

« Potter est… différent. Lui, il n'est pas comme les autres Gryffondors. Oh oui, il est brave, courageux, trompe-la-mort, puissant, beau et tout ce que tu veux mais… Il dégage de lui… Une atmosphère autre que ses idi— Gryffonds. C'est comme si… Il… appartenait à un autre monde. Un monde inaccessible, seulement occupé par lui. Il s'enferme dans cette atmosphère oppressante qui l'isole et le rend étrangement dangereusement attirant. Il attire les gens à lui. On ne peut pas s'empêcher de l'aimer, de l'admirer secrètement. Et pourtant… Il nous repousse sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Il nous éloigne, surement pour nous protéger de lui-même. Parce qu'il le sait, il est trop puissant. Au moindre manque d'attention, il peut tous nous tuer. Parce qu'il a vécu pour ça. Pour tuer. On l'a élevé comme une arme, un bouclier derrière se cacher qui ne risque pas de se briser, une épée pour fendre les ténèbres qu'elle avale en elle pour laisser la lumière passer. On l'a utilisé, manipulé, traité de menteur et pourtant, il est toujours là, avec son sourire, son rire, debout, il nous regarde tout du haut de sa solitude et de sa magie trop puissance, aimer, vivre, sans pouvoir que nous imiter dans une comédie imparfaite. Il fait semblant que tout va bien, semblant que les cernes sous ses yeux n'existent pas, semblant qu'il dort la nuit, semblant de ne pas voir le fantôme de Snape dans la salle de Potion et celui du Directeur dans la Grande Salle. Semblant d'aller bien. Semblant de vivre. Semblant de faire confiance, semblant de ne pas avoir constamment sa baguette dans sa poche, des sens aux aguets, des muscles tendus, prêt à bondir. Semblant de ne pas protéger ceux à qui il tient. Potter est surement un aussi bon, si ce n'est meilleur, menteur de nous, les Serpentards, parce qu'il arrive même parfois à se tromper lui-même. A se persuader qu'il ne hait pas les cicatrices sur sa peau qui lui rappellent les horreurs de la guerre, qu'il dort assez, qu'il mange assez, qu'il est heureux et en paix parce qu'il a un sourire plaqué sur son visage. A se persuader qu'il peut enfin avancer, vivre, respirer, tomber amoureux sans faire souffrir les autres. A se persuader que la magie qui coule dans ses veines n'est pas une bombe à retardement perfide qui attend la moindre faille pour sortir et tout détruire. Il ne peut pas se détendre. Il ne peut pas dormir. Il ne peut pas se reconstruire, parce que les morceaux de lui, il les a tous donné à tout le monde et qu'il ne lui reste plus rien. Potter… est différent. Il se jette dans la haine que nous entretenons l'un à l'égard de l'autre pour oublier, pour s'oublier un instant, ne serait-ce une seconde, pour libérer sa magie qui gronde en lui comme une bête sauvage enchainée parce qu'il sait que moi, moi je n'hésiterais pas à l'attaquer, à me défendre, avec toute ma magie et que je suis assez puissant pour ne pas me faire écraser. En réalité, j'ai autant besoin de lui parce qu'il est surement le dernier pilier de ma vie encore « debout » si je puis dire, que lui de moi. Cette haine, elle nous bouffe mais on sourit quand on sent qu'elle nous dévore. Parce qu'on en a besoin. C'est vital. On s'appuie l'un sur l'autre, pesant de tout notre poids, et si l'un dérape ou chute, l'autre tombe avec lui sans plus aucune accroche. Et pourtant… Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le haïr de tout mon être, de vouloir le faire souffrir autant que moi j'ai souffert, pour me venger de son sourire. Le voir inférieur à moi, rampant, gémissant à mes pieds… C'est mon rêve. »

« Je vois. » répondit simplement Pansy une fois qu'il eut finit.

Il releva les yeux et il se figea quand il croisa celui trop vert d'Harry Potter à l'autre bout du couloir. Son cœur se mit à bondir et avant qu'il n'ait pu faire ou dire quoi que ce soit, le Sauveur avait fait demi-tour et c'était enfuit.

« Bref, je ne veux plus jamais parler de lui, je le hais ! »

Encore une fois, la méthode subtile n'avait pas marché. Mais Draco lui avait ouvert son cœur.

 _Fin de la méthode n°2_


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur :** Kiara x)

 **Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages et l'univers sont à JK Rowling

 **Couple :** DRARRY (HPDM) mais aussi RWHG (mentionné seulement)

 **CONTEXTE :** L'histoire se déroule après la guerre, soit le 7e livre. Tout es d'origine, c'est-à-dire qu'il n'y a aucun changement dans l'histoire de JKR (sauf la partie 17 ans plus tard, bien entendu). Tous les élèves qui ont participé à la guerre et ratés leur dernière année ont la possibilité de revenir à Poudlard pour faire une 8e année et ainsi obtenir leurs diplômes. Dans cette année, ils partagent donc leurs cours car ils étaient trop peu nombreux pour une dernière année.

 **CHAPITRE 3**

 **Vendredi, 00h36 – Couloir du 3e étage**

« Donc la méthode 2 a aussi échouée, même si Draco semble être le sujet le plus atteint pour l'instant. » résuma Hermione après le contre-rendu des Serpentards. « Bien… Alors maintenant, nous devons passer à la méthode 3 »

« La fusion des camps ? On est plus forts et plus rusés à plusieurs ? »

Un sourire effrayamment Serpentardesque étira les lèvres des filles.

« Exactement » répondirent-elles d'une même voix remplie de promesses.

 _Méthode n°3 : Fusion des camps, Serpentardesque Gryffondors_

 **Samedi, 11h31 – Bibliothèque**

« Salut ! »

Harry redressa la tête et avisa Zabini, Parkinson et un Malfoy maussade, à l'écart, qui se tenaient tout souriants – sauf le blond – devant leur table. Il fronça les sourcils mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Parkinson le coupa.

« On peut s'asseoir ? Il n'y a pas d'autres places et nous avons le besoin impératif de réviser pour l'évaluation de Lundi. » déclara-t-elle avec un sourire.

Ses yeux d'Harry passèrent de Parkinson, à Zabini, à Malfoy, avant de revenir à Parkinson. Il la regarda longtemps en silence, ses amis attendant son approbation dans une demande du regard silencieuse. Il haussa les épaules et le sourire de Parkinson s'agrandit alors qu'elle le remerciait vivement. Elle s'installa à côté d'Hermione alors que Zabini prenait place en face de Ron et que Malfoy ne trainait jusqu'en face de lui. Trop préoccupé à se forcer de se concentrer sur son parchemin encore vierge et non pas sur son nouveau voisin, il ne vit pas le sourire triomphant des 4 autres. Il serra les dents fort pour ne pas hurler qu'il changeait d'avis, qu'ils devaient se barrer de leur table en vitesse quand il sentit le blond s'asseoir en étirer ses jambes sous la table, l'effleurant au passage. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur sa magie qui commençait à s'emballer. Déjà, la poupée blonde l'énervait. Et il n'avait fait que s'asseoir ! Il serra les poings sur sa plume qui frémit quand il vit Malfoy se pencher vers sa copie et ricaner.

« Voilà qui est fort intéressant Potter. Tu avances bien ? »

Ne pas le frapper. Ne pas s'énerver. Ne pas le frapper. Ne pas s'énerver. Ne pas—

« Alors on ne répond pas ? Tu as perdu ta langue au fond de belette femelle Potter ? »

Oh et puis merde.

Il brisa sa plume en deux à la seule force de sa poigne et incendia le Prince de regard avant de sourire.

« Pourquoi ? Jaloux la fouine ? » répondit-il avec un sourire mauvais.

« Peuh, plutôt mourir que d'être jaloux de toi et cette… cette… chose, Potter. Si tu veux mon avis, je te conseillerais de la jeter vite fait sinon tu risques de laisser passer toutes les nanas milles fois plus bonnes qu'elle qui te courent après, avant qu'elle les fasse toutes fuir avec ses manières de furie. »

« Tu sais quoi Malfoy ? M'en branle complètement de ton avis. Et je t'emmerde au passage. »

L'autre ricana.

« Je n'en doute pas un instant que tu t'en branle Potter, tu rêves de moi chaque nuit et cela m'étonnerait fortement que tu touches la misérable qui te sert de petite-amie. »

Harry plissa les yeux, fortement mécontent. L'air trembla dangereusement. Le sourire de Malfoy s'agrandit tandis que les nouveaux complices s'échangeaient un regard inquiet.

« J'ai envie de te frapper Malfoy. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Tu as peur d'abimer mon beau visage Potty ? Comme c'est gentil ! »

« Non… Non, Malfoy… Je ne te frapperais pas… Même si j'en meure d'envie… Je ne te toucherais plus non plus… Parce que j'en ai marre, je suis las de tout cette mascarade tordue. »

Il eut un sourire tordu, se leva et quitta la table sous les yeux surpris de son entourage. Dans ses yeux, un faux mensonge amer qui ne trompait que lui. Oui, il était fatigué. Fatigué de toujours s'accrocher alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, lâcher prise. Il ne vit pas Malfoy se redresser si violemment que sa chaise tomba sur le sol. Il ne le vit pas attraper à la vas-vite ses affaires, les jeter dans son sac et courir à sa suite le cœur battant d'une peur qui ne connaissait pas sous le cri outré de la Bibliothécaire.

Par contre, il entendit les pas précipité dans son dos, sentit la main brulante sur son bras, son corps tiré vers la l'arrière, un poing s'écraser sur son visage. Il entendit parfaitement ses cris dans ses oreilles, l'espère de peur étrange dans sa voix, et vit clairement ses yeux, ses yeux gris, si gris, trop gris, qui l'aspiraient, le noyaient, le broyaient, le dévoraient sans lui laisser une seule seconde de répit.

« POTTER ! RESSAISIS-TOI ! JE T'INTERDIS DE ME LAISSER TOMBER TU M'ENTENDS ! TU ME HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! NOUS NOUS HAISSONS ! C'EST OBLIGÉ ! JE NE TE LAISSERAIS PAS FOUTTRE TOUTE CETTE HAINE EN L'AIR TU M'ENTENDS ?! TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE TOUT DÉTRUIRE SUR UN COUP DE TÊTE ! _JE_ DÉCIDE QUAND ONT ARRÊTE ! PAS TOI ! CERTAINEMENT PAS TOI ! ALORS FAIT TOUT CE QUE TU VEUX, MAIS JE T'ORDONNE DE ME FRAPPER ! DE ME HAÏR ! »

Il écouta cette voix qui hurlait avec ses yeux, dans son crâne, dans son corps et s'en abreuva. Cette voix, il l'avala, la dévora, l'aspira en lui pour la garder enfermée dans son corps, tourbillonnante avec sa magie, prisonnière. Il en avait besoin. De ces cris. De ce regard. De cette voix. Il en avait plus que tout besoin. Autant que Malfoy.

Alors il leva le poing et l'abattit dans l'estomac de son adversaire qui s'étrangla et suffoqua avant de redresser la tête et de lui jeter un regard de pure haine. Il se défièrent un instant de regard puis se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre avec une frénésie proche du manque. Je te hais murmuraient leurs poings. Je te hais gémissaient leur corps l'un contre l'autre. Je te hais hurlaient leurs yeux rivés l'un dans l'autre. Je te hais, je te hais, je te hais. C'était un hymne qui battait au rythme de leur cœur, de leur souffle, de leurs coups. C'était un rythme douloureux, sanglant, violent mais vital.

Je te hais.

Les murs répétaient cette malédiction sans fin.

.

 **Lundi, 16h24 – Cours l'Etude de la Magie**

Silence absolu. Professeur Flitwick dépassé. Hermione Granger et Pansy Parkinson ensembles. Blaise Zabini et Ronald Weasley ensembles. Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy, couverts de bleus et de poussière mais souriant, terriblement silencieux, s'ignorant royalement, ensembles. Gryffondors et Serpentards désespérés et amusés.

« _Lacarnum Inflamarae_ » murmura Harry, tenant sa baguette devant lui.

Libérant progressivement sa magie en toute petite quantité, il la laissa remplir la baguette. Pas trop. Pas trop. Surtout, ne pas trop en libérer. Des flammes allant entre des reflets bleus et les reflets rouge-orangés s'élevèrent dans l'air et il les regarda danser devant ses yeux, se perdent lentement dans ses pensées. Hermione avait déjà utilisé ce sort. Il l'avait aussi vu bruler des corps encore en vie pendant la guerre. Pendant une dixième de seconde, il crut être de nouveau là-bas, des cris plein les oreilles, des hurlements plein la tête, la désolation, la destruction et la mort partout autour de lui. Au loin, des flammes rouges. A sa gauche, un corps gémissant, à peine en vie. Des loups courants après des enfants avec acharnement. Des trolls balançant leurs massues sur des groupes d'Aurors hurlant des ordres pour se faire entendre. L'odeur de fumée et de mort dans les narines. Sur ses mains, du sang rouge carmin qui ne lui appartient pas. Il ouvre la bouche, près à hurler, hurler à s'en déchirer la gorge, pour sortir de ce cauchemar mais une main chaude vient se poser sur son épaule et il sursaute en revenant à la réalité. Malfoy retire sa main comme si de rien n'était. Harry se reconcentre sur sa flamme qui s'est un peu emballée. Le souvenir s'estompe puis finit par bruler dans les flammes. Il murmure un « merci » si bas qu'il n'est pas sûr que l'autre l'ait entendu mais il hoche la tête et il se sent étrangement soulagé. Dans son dos, le regard inquiet d'Hermione le brule avec plus de chaleur que le feu devant lui. Mais il ne se retourne pas. Il ne veut pas en parler. Comme toujours.

Agacé par cette tension, il décide de détendre un peu l'atmosphère. Toujours contrôlées, il dirige ses flammes lentement vers celles de Malfoy qui ne s'aperçoit de rien, trop occupé à surveiller celles dangereusement instables de Zabini. Quand elles entrent en contact avec les flammes vertes du blond, tout explose et il éclate de rire quand le Prince pousse un cri – peu masculin et malfoyen – de frayeur. Les flammes s'agitent, se tournent autour puis fusionnent pour créer un tourbillon furieux. Malfoy recule craintivement et il ne peut pas empêcher l'autre crise de rire de lui tordre les entrailles.

« POTTER ! » on hurle quelque part mais il rit trop pour répondre.

Un maléfice de Chauve-Furie le frappe de plein fouet et il s'écroule de rire sous les cris de dizaines de Chauves-Souris géantes. Merlin voilà longtemps qu'il n'avait pas autant rit ! Et aussi sincèrement. D'un geste de la main, il fit disparaître inconsciemment mes créatures et s'essuya les yeux – bien trop pétillants au gout de Malfoy – de l'autre. Il avait mal aux joues et au ventre et avait l'impression de ne jamais pouvoir s'arrêter de rayonner. Son cœur était étrangement léger et pour une fois, sa concentration pour contrôler sa magie n'avait pas une place importante dans son esprit. Encore à même le sol, il regarda en souriant sa Némésis qui avait une étrange moue boudeuse sur le visage. Son sourire s'agrandit et quelque part dans son esprit, il se fit la réflexion que c'était son ennemi d'enfance qui avait réussi à ouvrir une brèche dans sa carapace durant quelques minutes.

Finalement, il arrive à se calmer et se relève en dépoussiérant sa robe.

Il se sent bêtement heureux.

.

 **Lundi, 16h53 – Couloir du 3e étage**

« Vous avez vu ça ! » s'écria un Ron plus que joyeux, les yeux brillants et faisant de grands gestes des bras. « Harry ! Harry a ri ! Un vrai rire ! »

« Je ne vois pas ce qui te rend si heureux Weasley », grogna Pansy. « Potter rit tout le temps. »

« Oh non ! Il ne rit pas vraiment. Là, c'était un vrai rire, un rire qui vient du cœur, un rire sincère. Hermione... J'ai enfin compris. »

« Comprit quoi ? » s'étonna sa petite amie.

« Compris pourquoi Harry a besoin de Malfoy. Il a toujours eu besoin de lui. Ils ont grandi en se regardant droit dans les yeux, dans l'opposé parfait l'un de l'autre. Alors que Malfoy devenait froid, cynique et obéissant, Harry développait un comportement brulant, joyeux, rebelle. Vous vous en êtes rendus compte non ? Quand ils proches l'un de l'autre, leurs sentiments sont palpables. Leur sang bout et leur esprit s'échauffe. Ils ne sont satisfaits de leur journée que quand ils se sont enfin battus. Ils ont besoins l'un de l'autre parce que qui est Potter si Malfoy n'est pas là ? Et qui est Malfoy si Potter n'existe plus ? Il n'y a plus que Harry et Draco, et Harry et Draco ne peuvent vivre sans Potter et Malfoy parce que c'est une part entière de leur personnalité, de leur cœur. Quand Harry est avec Malfoy, il a en lui des sentiments si forts qu'il n'arrive pas à les contenir. Et ses sentiments, ils n'ont jamais aussi fort qu'auprès de sa Némésis. Quand Harry voyait Malfoy, ses yeux flamboyaient. Même après la guerre alors qu'ils n'étaient plus que ternes, éteints. »

Il reprit sa respiration avec de grandes goulées d'air avant de poursuivre, toujours aussi énergique.

« Aujourd'hui j'ai été témoin d'un miracle. Harry, notre Harry, notre Harry brisé et enfermé dans ses ténèbres est redevenu pendant quelques minutes notre Harry de première année, celui qui ne connaissait pas encore le monde, qui avait le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux pétillants. Le Harry heureux, libre, qui n'avait pas peur de rire. Le petit Harry est revenu grâce à Malfoy et à personne d'autre, malgré nos efforts acharnés. Aujourd'hui, j'ai vu que Harry pouvait être heureux avec Malfoy. Car depuis tout ce temps, l'autre est surement devenu l'autre moitié de leur existence. »

Tout le monde le regardait avec de grands yeux ronds, choqués. Surtout sa meilleure amie. Était-ce bien Ron, le Ron qui ne remarquait rien, le Ron qui ne pensait qu'à manger, le Ron aux réflexions minimes qui était devant eux ? Ce Ron-là était observateur, réfléchit, sensible.

« Draco…m'a dit quelque chose de similaire il y a quelques jours » annonça la Princesse des Serpentards. « Comme quoi ils étaient indispensables l'un à l'autre, le seul pilier encore debout qui leur évitait de s'effondrer. Comme quoi ils se jetaient corps et âme dans leur haine, cette haine qui les bouffait et comme quoi ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de sourire quand ils sentaient qu'elle les dévore. Comme quoi ils se jetaient dans leur haine pour oublier, s'oublier un instant, pour libérer leur magie, leur colère, les sentiments oppressant de leurs cœurs. Mais qu'ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se haïr plus que leur être, parce que c'était vital. »

Ils méditèrent les mots des deux garçons en silence quelques minutes, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Puis finalement, les deux filles relevèrent la deux et elles se sourient. Elles avaient pensé à la même chose.

.

 **Lundi, 18h23 – Vestiaires des Gryffondors**

« Heiiiiiiiin ? Un match de Quidditch pour s'entrainer ? Avec les Serpentards ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a donné cette idée Ron ? » geignit Harry en s'enfilant son uniforme de Quidditch rouge.

Son ami rit doucement face à son visage dépité – Harry évitait sciemment Malfoy depuis l'épisode du cours de Sortilège car ce dernier semblait bien décidé à se venger et qu'il était embarrassé de son comportement – avant de lui donner une tape amicale dans le dos.

« Tous les membres de l'équipe étaient O.K. ! Allez mon frère, dépêche-toi nous sommes les derniers. Les Serpentards vont encore se foutre de notre gueule ! »

« Oui, oui… J'arrive… J'arrive… Mais Ron… ? »

« Hm ? »

« Tu es sûr que… ? »

« Mais oui ! Allez vient ! »

Il gémit quelque chose de dépité mais suivit son meilleur ami hors de sa cachette loin de serpents venimeux. Il resta un moment à la sortie, la main devant les yeux, éblouit par l'éclat du soleil dont les rayons rasaient le sol et l'agressait. Puis il les vit. Les joueurs dans le ciel, qui se poursuivaient avec – à sa plus grande surprise – un sourire aux lèvres. Même Ginny semblait relativement s'amuser en lançant un Souafle récalcitrant à un Zabini hilare. Malfoy les regardait d'un peu plus haut, à l'abri de leurs bêtises et couvrait le black d'un regard presque tendre si on ne parlait pas de Malfoy. Miles Bletchley et Ron – qui avait visiblement cessé de l'attendre – discutaient vivement assis à même le sol : les deux gardiens semblaient dans une conversation passionnante. Parfois, Ron mimait avec sa main des feintes pour parer le Souafle et Bletchley le regardait avec sérieux avant de lui faire partager son avis ou ses techniques. Jimmy Peakes et Dean Thomas de Gryffondor ainsi que Eric Sperks et Gregory Goyle de Serpentard s'envoyaient le Cognard avec un certain sadisme. Une Hermione Granger et une Pansy Parkinson faisait des messes-basses terrifiantes des gradins.

Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard gris de son meilleur ennemi. Il se dévisagèrent un moment avec qu'un rictus ne vienne élire domicile sur les lèvres de Serpentards. Il le défiait clairement. Avec un grognement, Harry enfourcha son balai et s'envola dans les airs d'un coup de pied puissant.

Immédiatement, le vent souffla plus fort et le décoiffa sans retenue. Il sourit. Ça faisait longtemps. Cette sensation, d'être au-dessus de tout, toute cette merde qui l'engloutissait, d'être libre, il en était dépendant. Autant qu'à Malfoy. On lâcha le Vif d'Or et il vint se placer à côté du blond.

« Te voilà enfin Potter, j'ai cru que tu étais tombé dans la cuvette des toilettes ou que tu avais trop peur de venir m'affronter. »

Il ricana, scrutant le paysage des yeux à la recherche de la précieuse petite boule.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Malfoy, je n'aurais jamais peur de toi. »

Il lui coula un regard vert malicieux avant de se pencher vers lui et de lui souffler à l'oreille :

« Je suis bien trop important pour toi pour ça… »

A sa plus grande joie, il vit les yeux gris orage de Malfoy s'écarquiller et sa tête tourner vers lui si vite qu'un craquement sinistre arriva aux oreilles du Capitaine des Rouges et Or. Il rit, un rire cristallin et clairement amusé avant de s'éloigner d'une simple pression du poignet loin d'un Prince sous le choc.

« Allez les gars ! Montrons à ses Serpentards comment jouer au Quidditch ! »

Les Gryffonds levèrent leur main vers leur Capitaine en poussant leur cri de guerre. Jouant le jeu, les Serpents répondirent de la même manière et tout le monde se mit en place. Ce déroula alors un match si amical que ça en était sidérant, sous les sourires satisfaits et Serpentards des deux filles dans les tribunes et le regard perturbé d'un Draco Malfoy rivé sur son brun aux yeux verts.

 _Fin de la méthode n°3_


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur :** Kiara x)

 **Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages et l'univers sont à JK Rowling

 **Couple :** DRARRY (HPDM) mais aussi RWHG (mentionné seulement)

 **CONTEXTE :** L'histoire se déroule après la guerre, soit le 7e livre. Tout es d'origine, c'est-à-dire qu'il n'y a aucun changement dans l'histoire de JKR (sauf la partie 17 ans plus tard, bien entendu). Tous les élèves qui ont participé à la guerre et ratés leur dernière année ont la possibilité de revenir à Poudlard pour faire une 8e année et ainsi obtenir leurs diplômes. Dans cette année, ils partagent donc leurs cours car ils étaient trop peu nombreux pour une dernière année.

 **CHAPITRE 4**

 **Mardi, 00h23 – Couloir du 3e étage**

« Santé ! »

Un bruit de verre qui s'entrechoque, des rires et des sourires joyeux.

« Cette Méthode 3 est pour l'instant la plus concluante les amis ! » s'exclama une Hermione un peu pompette après son troisième verre.

Quand les vils ennemis de Serpentards dont il fallait se méfier étaient devenus des « amis » ? Personne ne le savait. Et ils n'étaient pas assez sobre pour y réfléchir. Une Pansy tout aussi soûle se colla à elle et rit d'un rire gras.

« Oh que oui ! Rien que le regard perdu de Drake durant tout le match était un signe de notre victoire proche ! »

Les garçons échangèrent un regard, amusé de la complicité de leurs deux amies. Blaise, qui était celui qui tenait le mieux l'alcool du groupe, déposa son verre sur le sol et fit disparaître les bouteilles d'un geste de la baguette sous les gémissements déçus et outrés de Pansy et Hermione.

« Tu as préparé le « placard » ? » demanda-t-il à Ron, qui eut un sourire aussi effrayant que celui d'Hermione quand elle était avec Pansy.

« Il n'attend plus qu'eux. »

Ils se regardèrent, sourirent et trinquèrent une nouvelle fois à leur victoire proche alors que les deux filles dormaient l'une sur l'autre, avachies contre le mur, ronflant bruyamment et d'une manière peu féminine. Une amitié était née sans même qu'on ne l'aperçoive.

 _Méthode n°4 : L'enfermement des deux sujets, Placard étroit_

 **Mercredi, 12h00 – Sortie du Cours d'Histoire de la Magie**

« Draco ? » l'appela une petite voix étrangement hésitante.

« Oui Blaise ? »

« Tu tiens à ta cape de Quidditch ? »

« Bien sûr que oui qu'elle question ! C'est ma mère qui me l'a offerte ! »

« Alors… »

« Alors, quoi ? » répéta le Prince, agacé de l'attitude étrange de son meilleur ami.

« Si je te dis qu'on te la prise… Tu vas crier ? »

« QUOI ?! QUI ? POURQUOI ? RENDEZ-LA-MOI IMMÉDIATEMENT OU JE VOUS JURE QUE JE — » explosa-t-il, déjà entouré d'une aura magique menaçante.

« Le sixième étage ! Elle est au sixième étage ! Dans un placard. On voulait te faire une blague c'est tout… »

Draco lui envoya un regard mortel avant de se diriger d'une démarche furieuse vers le placard en question, fulminant. Il ne vit pas dans son dos Pansy et Blaise se taper les poings d'un air satisfait.

.

 **Mercredi, 12h01 – Sortie du Cours d'Histoire de la Magie**

« Merde Harry, je viens de voir Neville couvert de sang ! »

Immédiatement, le brun se jeta sur son meilleur ami, livide et inquiet.

« Où ? »

« Il… Il parlait d'un placard au sixième étage… Je n'ai pas très bien compris… Harry ! »

« Gardez-moi une place, je vais voir ce qu'il se passe ! »

Et il s'enfuit en courant en direction du placard, ignorant les cris furieux de Malfoy dans son dos.

.

 **Mercredi, 12h05 – Couloir du 6e étage**

Harry arriva en trombe dans le couloir. Affolé de ne pas voir son ami supposé blessé, il se dirigea vers le placard. A peine posa-t-il la main sur le bois, qu'il fut aspiré à l'intérieur dans un cri étouffé.

.

 **Mercredi, 12h07 – Couloir du 6e étage**

D'une démarche pressée mais maitrisée de l'extérieur, Draco se dirigea vers l'objet de ses colères. Ces salops ! Ils avaient touché à sa cape ! Sa précieuse cape ! Il allait les tuer ! Il posa sa main sur le bois et son ventre se retourna quand il se sentit aspiré à l'intérieur.

.

 **Mercredi, 12h08 – Placard du 6e étage**

Harry leva la tête et avisa le plafond relativement bas. S'il sautait ou sursautait, il allait se la prendre en plein crâne. Pas pratique. Il avisa ensuite d'un regard sérieux les parois de bois qui l'entourait. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de place mais on aurait pu tenir à trois si on se tassait. L'endroit était éclairé de la lumière du soleil, comme si elle passait à travers les lattes mais aucun trou à l'horizon. Ni porte d'ailleurs. Il était piégé à l'intérieur. Il soupira. C'était bien sa veine ça. Neville était quelque part à se vider de son sang et lui il était coincé dans un placard. Génial. Il sortit sa baguette pour forcer un passage mais soudain, une masse lourde s'abattit sur lui et le fit basculer en arrière.

.

 **Mercredi, 12h08 – Placard du 6e étage**

Il eut tout juste le temps de voir deux grands yeux verts qu'il connaissait par cœur avant de se prendre de plein fouet l'autre individu piégé. Il les sentit basculer en avant, lui protégé par les deux bras puissants qui venaient de l'enserrer par réflexe. Potter se prit le mur de bois derrière lui en pleine tête et grogna de douleur alors que celle de Draco venait s'abattre sur son torse musclé. Ils ne bougèrent pas pendant un petit moment, Potter reprenant ses esprits. Puis il gigota et Draco se décala, frissonnant inconsciemment de l'arrêt de la proximité du corps chaud de l'autre. Potter le dévisagea avec surprise avant qu'il ne s'éloigne et le fusillant du regard – il fallait garder sa dignité par Merlin !

« Malfoy… » ricana le garçon. « Obligé. Je ne peux pas tomber dans une merde sans que tu ne sois lié d'une manière ou d'une autre. »

« Je n'aime pas ce que tu insinues Potter » grogna le blond.

.

 **Mercredi, 12h11 – Placard du 6e étage**

Harry lui envoya un regard noir avant de se clamer brusquement. Il avait une question au bout de la langue et étrangement, c'était le meilleur moment pour la poser. Cette question, elle trottait dans sa tête depuis la rentrée.

« Pourquoi tu es revenu à Poudlard Malfoy ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Il sentit l'hésitation du Prince. Mais après un long silence, celui-ci répondit enfin.

« Pour tout recommencer. Il est impossible de se reconstruire au Manoir alors que toutes les pièces sont pleines de souvenirs qu'il vaudrait mieux oublier. » avoua-t-il honnêtement.

« Recommencer hein… »

Il rit. Un rire jaune, amer, piquant. Malfoy le regarda bizarrement.

« Pourquoi tu ris Potter ? »

Il leva la tête vers lui et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Un sourire étirait ses lèvres mais il n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

« C'est idiot. »

« Explique » grogna l'autre, mécontent.

« On essaye tous de se reconstruire tout en sachant pertinemment au fond de nous que ce ne sera jamais possible. On essaye de tout effacer, de tout recommencer, de repartir à zéro mais ça ne sera jamais possible. Parce que la guerre a laissé derrière elle des morts et des cauchemars. On ne pourra jamais recommencer parce qu'il y aura toujours une personne qui va manquer, et qui va rappeler le passé. On est seuls, seuls avec nos pensées, seuls avec nos cauchemars, seuls avec nos fantômes. Les autres ne peuvent pas comprendre, ils ne pourront jamais. Parce qu'ils n'ont aucune idée de ce que nous avons vu, de ce que nous avons fait, de ce que nous avons ressenti. Ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi nous sommes piégés dans notre passé, incapables d'avancer. »

Il ricana de nouveau, désabusé.

« Comment avancer, comment oublier quand on entend des hurlements chaque nuit ? Quand on voit notre entourage mourir sous nos yeux sans pouvoir rien faire, soir après soir ? Il nous est impossible de repartir à zéro. Parce que « zéro » n'existe pas. Parce que pour repartir à « zéro », il faut y avoir été, et ce « zéro » on nous l'a arraché. Comment se reconstruire une enfance quand on n'en a jamais eu ? On nous a volé notre innocence, nos sourires, nos rêves, notre enfance et maintenant on nous presse d'oublier, d'avancer, de se reconstruire. Tu fais des cauchemars chaque nuit ? Alors prend une Potion de Sommeil Sans Rêves ! Tu en as pris tellement qu'elles ne te font plus aucun effet ? Alors demande à quelqu'un de te jeter un sort pour t'assommer ! Tu entends des hurlements dans ta tête ? Va voir le psy ! Nous sommes coincés entre des adultes qui ne comprennent pas, un mur derrière lequel se terre la paix de notre esprit et un gouffre sans fond qui symbolise notre passé. Alors on reste sur le bord, en dangereux équilibre au-dessus du précipice, effrayé par ce qui se dresse devant nous. On aimerait fermer les yeux, se boucher les oreilles et faire taire toutes les voix, tuer tous les souvenirs, revenir en arrière au moment où il n'y avait pas de cauchemars, pas de nuit blanche, pas de pensées noires, où il y avait encore des sourires, des rires, de la joie. Maintenant, chaque sourire est faux, chaque rire est creux et la joie se cache très profond en nous pour ne pas qu'on la trouve. » cracha-t-il le visage sombre.

Il joua un instant dans un pli de son tee-shirt avant de poursuivre, les yeux brillants d'une colère froide et d'une voix remplie de mépris.

« On nous puni pour nous avoir nous-même détruits à cause d'adultes qui tremblaient de peur. On a été obligés de faire des choses que des enfants de notre âge n'aurait jamais dû entendre parler. On a été obligés de voir des choses que même un adulte ayant tout vu en vomirait face à une telle atrocité. On a été obligés de nous tenir debout, droit, de lutter, pour nous et pour tous les autres, sans même avoir eu le choix. On a été obligés de voir nos amis mourir, notre famille être déchirée, notre école partir en fumée sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. On a été obligés de grandir avec la peur et la haine dans nos veines, la magie qui blesse et protège au bout des doigts, les tremblements de peur tout au fond du cœur. On ne nous a pas laissés le choix. Et maintenant, on nous dit de tout oublier, d'oublier ce qu'on a fait et ce qu'on n'a pas pu faire. Mais comment oublier, comment réapprendre à vivre et non à survivre quand il y a des fantômes dans chaque pièce, des hantises dans chaque tête, du sang sur chaque main et un gros vide dans chaque cœur ? C'est dur. Très dur. Et nous sommes seuls face à cette épreuve. Il n'y a que d'autres enfants brisés comme nous pour comprendre. Les autres n'imaginent même pas. Ils ont une vision chimérique de cette guerre dont nous avons été le cœur et le sang. »

Sa voix se brisa. Il tremblait. Il releva les yeux, un peu hésitant, un peu timide, comme un enfant devant son père après s'est fait gronder quelques heures plus tôt.

« On veut remonter le temps, ce même temps semblable à une poule à qui on a coupé la tête qui court comme une folle, à droite, à gauche, dont le sang qui s'échappe nous inonde et nous noie. On fait semblant, semblant que tout va bien, semblant de sourire, semblant de rire tout en étant parfaitement conscient que le soir ont est comme tout le monde, les yeux grands ouverts, luttant contre la fatigue, terrifiés à l'idée de retomber dans nos cauchemars, de revoir les scènes qui nous hantent une énième fois. On a beau fermer les yeux et prier de toutes nos forces un Dieu en qui ont ne croit plus, rien ne change. On a oublié comment vivre. On poursuit en vain le faible espoir, la seule chose qui aide à tenir, de pouvoir vivre enfin un jour et d'être enfin libéré alors qu'on se lave les mains – ces mains qui tuent, ces mains qui blessent – plusieurs fois par heures avec frénésie pour effacer du sang seulement visible dans nos têtes jusqu'à avoir les mêmes mains écarlates que tous les autres… »

Il déglutit. Ses yeux brillaient maintenant de tristesse et de désespoir qui serrèrent le cœur au Prince de Glace.

« Je ne pourrais jamais recommencer à zéro, faire comme si rien ne c'était passé, alors que je n'entendrais plus jamais le rire de Sirius, les recommandations paternalistes de Remus, les blagues de Tronk, alors que je ne serais plus jamais victime des farces des jumeaux, du mépris de Snape, des manipulations de Dumbledore. Ce rêve… Cet espoir… fait plus de mal que de bien au final. Parce qu'on sait tous… qu'il ne se réalisera jamais. Alors moi… Je préfère ne pas espérer du tout. »

.

 **Mercredi, 12h29 – Placard du 6e étage**

Potter baissa la tête et ne dit plus un mot pendant des dizaines de minutes. Puis Draco s'assit à côté de lui, si proche que leurs jambes se collaient. Il ne dit rien. Il rejeta la tête en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'elle cogne contre le bois dans un petit bruit. Il méditait les paroles du brun qui semblait plongé dans un silence profond et noir. Potter. Potter, englué dans ses ténèbres. Potter qui avalait les ténèbres pour donner la lumière aux autres. Potter, l'épée, le bouclier, l'arme. Potter, le Survivant, l'Elu, le Sauveur. Potter, Harry. Harry, Potter. Potter. Harry. Perdu, tourmenté, blessé.

Comme lui.

Il rit d'un rire de gorge aussi faux de son indifférence. Il écrasa son propre visage de ses mains.

« Merde Potter… Merde… Tu es certainement celui qui mérite d'être le plus heureux et libre de cette terre et tu es incapable de te battre pour ça. Tu préfères subir, subir les manipulations, subir les sourires hypocrites, subir les ordres cachés sous des demandes, subir tes chaines, subir ce monde. Tu ne fais aucun effort pour sortir de tes ténèbres, tu préfères attendre de mourir sagement. »

Le coup partit tout seul. La seconde d'avant, il était contre le bois, et maintenant son poing entrait avec fureur avec la joue du Sauveur. Tout en lui bouillonnait. Il bouillait de colère, contre Potter.

« Bouge merde ! Agit ! Vit ! Tu ne peux pas rester là, passivement, en attendant que quelqu'un te libère ! Il n'y a que toi pour apprendre à vivre avec les cris, les hurlements, la guerre, les morts, ta magie ! Que toi ! On ne peut pas vivre à ta place, sourire à ta place, oublier à ta place ! »

Il le frappa encore et encore. A chaque phrase, ses poings s'abattaient sur le corps qui ne se défendait pas et acceptait les coups.

« Je ne veux pas de ce Potter-là. Je veux le Potter du début, celui libre, lui-même, sincère. Celui qui se déchainait et hurlait quand quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas. Celui qui enfreignait les règles quand elles ne lui plaisaient pas. REGARDE-MOI POTTER ! Celui qui n'avait pas peur des ombres, qui courait derrière la mort comme derrière un ballon, qui n'avait pas froid aux yeux, qui vivait à cent à l'heure, uniquement pour lui-même ! Le Potter heureux ! Le vrai Potter. Pas le Potter qui déteste tellement ses cicatrices qu'il ne se regarde plus dans le miroir et ne se déshabille jamais en public. Pas le Potter qui a peur de dormir. Pas le Potter qui ne pleure pas, ne crie pas, ne se déchaine pas. Pas le Potter omnibulé par sa magie au point d'en oublier de se détendre et de vivre. »

Il ne le frappait plus mais avait attraper le visage de Potter pour le forcer à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il se tu, reprit sa respiration. Son cœur battait si vite et si fort qu'il était persuadé que l'autre pouvait l'entendre.

« Potter, sort de tes ténèbres. Et si tu ne trouves pas la sortie, tend l'oreille. Parce qu'il y aurait toujours quelqu'un pour crier ton nom de là-bas. Je t'ai vu rire Potter, rire vraiment alors je sais que tu peux le faire, que tu en as la possibilité. »

Il plaqua son front contre le sien et ferma les yeux.

« On t'attend tous de l'autre côté Potter… Tu n'entends pas nos voix qui hurlent ton nom pour t'orienter ? »

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, ceux de Potter étaient brillants de larmes.

.

 **Mercredi, 12h40 – Placard du 6e étage.**

Ils entendirent un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre et Harry regarda la chaleur de Malfoy s'éloigner de lui et quitter le petit placard sans plus un regard. Ses joues le brulaient encore là où ses mains s'étaient posées. Son cœur était lourd et sa gorge était serrée. Ses yeux le piquaient.

Malfoy… Malfoy criait son nom dans les ténèbres. Malfoy le guidait vers la lumière. Malfoy lui avait dit qu'il voulait revoir l'ancien Harry Potter. Malfoy…

Il ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et les entoura de ses bras.

Dans ce petit placard qui avait accueilli les mots de leurs cœurs, Harry Potter pleura depuis la première fois après la Guerre. Pour la première fois depuis la fin de la Guerre, il déversa son cœur.

 _Fin de la méthode n°4_


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur :** Kiara x)

 **Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages et l'univers sont à JK Rowling

 **Couple :** DRARRY (HPDM) mais aussi RWHG (mentionné seulement)

 **CONTEXTE :** L'histoire se déroule après la guerre, soit le 7e livre. Tout es d'origine, c'est-à-dire qu'il n'y a aucun changement dans l'histoire de JKR (sauf la partie 17 ans plus tard, bien entendu). Tous les élèves qui ont participé à la guerre et ratés leur dernière année ont la possibilité de revenir à Poudlard pour faire une 8e année et ainsi obtenir leurs diplômes. Dans cette année, ils partagent donc leurs cours car ils étaient trop peu nombreux pour une dernière année.

 **CHAPITRE 5**

 **Jeudi, 00h36 – Couloir du 3e étage**

« Vous avez des retours de la méthode du Placard ? Draco n'a rien dit. »

« Non. » avoua une Hermione dépitée. « Il ne veut pas en parler. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il est troublé maintenant. Je le surprends souvent à jeter des regards à Malfoy »

« Moi aussi. Mais Draco s'applique consciencieusement à l'éviter. »

« Oui… Bon… Je pense qu'il est temps de passer à… »

« …la méthode 5. » continua Ron.

« Si l'importance de l'autre n'est pas assez flagrante pour pousser leur sentiments… »

« …il suffit de provoquer un manque tel que l'indispensabilité de l'autre deviendra si évident que leurs cerveaux bloqués seront forcés de faire évoluer leurs sentiments et leur relation ! » finit Blaise avec un grand sourire.

Un sourire complice plus tard, tous se penchèrent vers le parchemin qu'Hermione tenait dans ses mains.

 _Méthode n°5 : L'importance de l'autre par le manque, Sort abusif_

 **Jeudi, 15h12 – Cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques**

Le cours avait commencé depuis quelques minutes de la tension était toujours tendue. Plusieurs fois, les élèves de Gryffondor et Serpentard avaient cru que leurs Princes allaient enfin se taper dessus mais à chaque fois, cet espoir – tout était bon pour s'évader du cours malheureusement ennuyeux d'Hagrid – était brisé : ils se contentaient de se fixer froidement. Même si Malfoy avait une petite lueur satisfaite au fond des yeux et une autre lueur gênée au fond de ceux verts. Alors Harry ne bougeait pas et Malfoy n'esquissait aucun geste.

« Harry ? Ça va ? » s'inquiéta sa meilleure amie.

Le brun brisa le contact visuel et sourit doucement à son Hermione.

« Oui Hermione, ça va. Ça va mieux maintenant. »

Elle le regarda, partagée entre la curiosité et la joie. Les yeux d'Harry… brillaient. Pour autre chose que Malfoy. Pour elle. Harry était revenu. Elle lui prit tendrement la main et se blottit contre lui. De l'autre côté, Ron passa un bras sur les épaules de son frère.

« Content de te revoir mon pote. »

« Content d'être revenu. »

Ils le lâchèrent tous les deux et il leur jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif avant de se recevoir un sort de la jeune fille.

« Je suis désolée. C'est pour ton bien mon Harry » souffla-t-elle avant que le noir ne l'engloutisse.

.

 **Jeudi, 15h14 – Cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques**

Draco observa d'un air perplexe Hermione Granger jeter un sort sur Potter qui s'effondra dans les bras de la belette derrière. Il se tourna vers Pansy dans le but de lui demander ce qui se passait, vu qu'elle était proche de la jeune fille en ce moment, mais il ne fit face qu'à une baguette pointée sur lui. Il leva un regard choqué à son ancienne fiancée qui sourit tristement.

« Pardon mais je fais ça pour toi. »

Un rayon rose lui frappa la poitrine et il sentit son univers tourner. La dernière chose qu'il pensa fut que Potter avait reçu le même sort.

.

 **Vendredi, 19h44 – Infirmerie**

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, perdu. Où était-il ? Puis ses souvenirs remontèrent de leur cachette profonde. Hermione. Hermione lui avait lancé un sort, pour son bien d'après elle. Pourquoi ? Quel était le but de se sort ? Il lui faisait assez confiance pour savoir que ce n'était pas quelque chose de dangereux. Il avait faim. Quelle heure était-il ? Il faisait sombre et l'odeur de l'infirmerie lui donnait envie de vomir. Son corps était lourd.

« Monsieur Potter ! Vous êtes réveillé ! C'est parfait, buvez cela » déclara Mme Pomfresh en lui fourrant une potion sur la bouche, à peine apparue. Le liquide infecte de déversa dans sa bouche et il se força de tout avaler avant de le vomir. Il toussa, la gorge en feu. Poua ! C'était vraiment dégueu ! Il leva des yeux larmoyant vers la femme qui semblait satisfaite d'elle.

« J'ai profité de votre arrivée pour vous faire avaler une Potion de Sommeil, il était temps que vous dormiez Monsieur Potter vous en aviez grandement besoin ! Vous avez dormi 2 jours avec seulement une demi-portion vous vous rendrez compte ?! D'autant plus que vous êtes pratiquement immunisé maintenant ! »

Deux jours ?! Il avait dormi DEUX JOURS ?! Non mais elle était folle ou quoi ?!

Il lui lança un regard noir.

« Ce n'est pas illégal de shooter un élève ? » murmura-t-il à lui-même.

Mais l'infirmière avait dû entendre car elle éclata de rire.

« Oui Monsieur Potter mais je suis sûre que la Directrice fermera les yeux sur ce malencontreux accident ! » Elle redevint sérieuse. « Monsieur Potter, depuis quand n'avez-vous pas fait une vraie nuit, de minimum 8 heures ? »

« Madame vous savez très bien que je ne dors plus depuis la guerre. Et même avant avec les cauchemars de Voldemort je ne dormais pas beaucoup. »

Le visage de la vieille femme se teinta de tristesse. Pauvre enfant. Elle l'avait vu arriver si pur, si innocent, puis elle l'avait vu changer au fils des années, grandir trop vite pour un enfant pour finir par être un adulte dans un corps de 17 ans. Maintenant, tout était finit, tout le monde essayait de se reconstruire une enfance en cette 8e année offerte à Poudlard pour passer leur diplôme et des enfants trop grands à l'intérieur faisait semblant de suivre un programme de 7e année qu'ils pratiquaient déjà.

La Guerre était une voleuse. Elle volait les cœurs, les âmes, les vies, et les enfances innocentes. Elle, elle l'avait vu de ses propres yeux. Cette guerre rouge. Elle avait vu des centaines de blessés, des milliers de morts s'entassés dans les salles du château. Elle avait vu Harry Potter partant dans la forêt pour se sacrifier, Harry Potter mort dans les bras de celui qui lui avait permis de découvrir un monde magique, Harry Potter debout au milieu de la cour se battant contre le plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps alors qu'il n'était même pas majeur. Elle l'avait vu tuer ce monstre. Elle l'avait vu porter les corps morts ou presque de ses camarades, tenir debout jusqu'au bout, refuser de se faire soigner pour aider les autres, courir à droite, à gauche, tuer, venger, sauver, sans s'arrêter. Elle l'avait vu perdre des parties de lui. Elle l'avait vu sombrer. Puis son corps se relever mais pas son cœur. Elle l'avait vu regarder les corps sans vie de ses amis, des membres de sa famille sans verser une larme au milieu des sanglots et des cris déchirants.

« Monsieur Potter, le sort que vous avez reçu s'estompera dans 3 jours. »

« Quels sont les effets ? » s'inquiéta le garçon en se redressant.

« Vous ne pourrez pas vous approcher de Monsieur Malfoy, le toucher, le regard ou encore lui parler. »

« QUOI ?! »

Il était réellement choqué et scandalisé.

« Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ?! Je ne comprends pas… Je… »

« Miss Granger et Miss Parkinson ont jugées que quelques jours d'éloignement vous feraient le plus grand bien, à vous ainsi qu'à vos maisons qui doivent subir vos conflits constants depuis que les Serpentards et les Gryffondors ont tous leurs cours ensembles. »

« Mais… »

« Il m'est impossible de défaire se sort avant qu'il ne s'estompe Monsieur Potter. Vous allez devoir vivre sans Malfoy durant 3 jours. Ça ne devrait pas être mortel non ? »

.

 **Vendredi, 22h38 – Salle Commune de Serpentard**

L'infirmière avait dit à Draco que cela ne serait pas trop dur – ni fatal – d'être séparé de Potter pendant 3 jours, enfin 5 vu qu'elle l'avait endormis de force. Et pourtant… Il y avait un étrange vide dans sa poitrine. Comme s'il manquait quelque chose de très important, comme s'il manquait une partie de lui-même. Et a l'idée de ne pas pouvoir ne serait-ce que voir Potter, son cœur se serrait. Comment allait-il faire ? A quoi passer ses journées sans s'ennuyer ? Les autres Lions n'étaient pas intéressants à embêter et puis maintenant il semblait avoir une amitié étrange entre les deux maisons et il n'avait pas envie d'avoir la sienne à dos, pleine de rancune.

Il soupira, pour la 48e fois depuis le début de la journée. Il s'ennuyait.

« Je m'ennuiiiiie » geint-il au vide, car il ignorait Pansy et Blaise – ses traitres – depuis la sur-veille.

C'était de leur faute tout ça ! Juste parce qu'ils n'avaient pas eu envie de le voir se battre avec Potter encore une fois ! Mais ils en avaient besoins, de se sentir l'un près de l'autre, l'un contre l'autre, leur peau en contact s'électrisant délicieusement, la haine tambourinant dans leur poitrine, obscurant leur esprit ! Ils en avaient besoin pour vivre !

Potter… Il voulait le voir…

.

 **Vendredi, 23h46 – Infirmerie**

Les yeux rivés sur le plafond blanc de l'infirmerie, Harry rêvassait. Étendu à la manière d'une étoile dans son lit confortable, il laissait son esprit dériver. Souvent vers Malfoy. Malfoy qu'il ne pourrait plus voir pendant 3 jours. Malfoy dont la voix ne lui cracherait plus sa haine. Malfoy dont les yeux le ne ferait plus frémir. Malfoy… qui l'appelait vers la lumière…

Il s'était fait à l'odeur affreuse, il le devait bien vu que l'infirmière l'avait forcé à rester un jour de plus pour être sûre qu'il s'était bien reposé.

Malfoy… Ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux gris, sa peau blanche, ses sourires méprisants, ses regards pleins de haine, ses poings aux jointures rouges par leurs coups, son corps finement sculpté, fin et agile comme un serpent, perfide, vil, rusé, calculateur. Malfoy à la chevalière de Chef de Famille au pouce. Malfoy au titre de Prince des Serpentards, de Prince de Glace, de Némésis. Malfoy, Draco. Malfoy en larme dans les toilettes durant leur 6e année. Malfoy en sang après son Sectumsempra. Malfoy qui lui tendait la main en 1e année. Malfoy au regard perdu, trahit et déçu après son rejet. Malfoy qui le frappait dans un placard étroit en lui ordonnant de se battre pour vivre. Malfoy qui écoutait ses pensées amères sans rien dire. Malfoy qui le faisait rire. Malfoy qui lui ordonnait de ne pas l'abandonner, de s'accrocher à leur haine. Malfoy derrière Ombrage à la découverte de l'AD. Malfoy derrière son père. Malfoy avec sa mère. Malfoy et son corps tremblant pendant la Bataille de Poudlard. Malfoy qui disait ne pas le reconnaître dans l'antre de Voldemort, sa propre maison. Malfoy au regard arrogant, méprisant, supérieur. Malfoy aux mots durs, justes, cruels. Malfoy au bras immaculé. Malfoy à l'épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête. Malfoy baissant sa baguette face à Dumbledore en haut de la tour d'Astronomie. Malfoy à la mère protectrice, inquiète et aimante.

Malfoy… Qu'il ne verrait pas pendant 3 – enfin 5 – jours.

Pourquoi ? Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ?

Il se roula en boule dans son lit et s'enfonça sous les couvertures pour échapper à la réalité.

Encore une nuit où il ferait semblant de dormir.

.

 **Samedi, 8h12 – Grande Salle**

La grande Salle était bruyante. La nouvelle comme quoi Draco et Potter ne pouvait plus s'approcher ou même se voir avait fait le tour du château comme une trainée de poudre. Quand il était entré quelques minutes plus tôt dans la salle au plafond magique, un silence s'était établit avant une explosion de voix qui parlaient toutes en même temps. Il avait immédiatement détesté ça. Dès que quelqu'un ouvrait la bouche pour lui poser une question, il l'envoyait chier dans le parc d'un regard glacial.

Puis Potter était entré et tout avait dégénéré de plus belle. Ils l'avaient littéralement enseveli ces tarés. Mais il n'avait pas pu le voir, parce que là où aurait dû se trouver Potter, il n'y avait rien. Le vide absolu. Potter était transparent. Les cheveux noirs indomptables de Potter, ses yeux trop verts cachés derrière ses lunettes immondes, son sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres, sa peau mate, son corps grand, puissant, élancé et félin, sa démarche presque sensuelle, ses jambes longues et musclées, ses bras puissants grâce au Quidditch, son rire qui volait dans l'air, la lueur dans ses yeux qui nous amenait à être heureux, tout avait disparu. Il ne restait plus rien. Que le vide. Le même vide que dans sa poitrine, qui creusait, qui creusait pour le transpercer de part et d'autre.

Il entendit distraitement les carafes de sa table exploser et les liquides glacer alors que sa magie hurlait avec son esprit.

Les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, il venait de réaliser quelque chose.

Il était seul dans ce monde de ténèbres maintenant et le pilier que représentait Potter avait disparu, le laissant chuter sans fin. Il lui avait hurlé de ne pas l'abandonner, de ne pas laisser leur haine. Parce que s'il le faisait, il serait indéniablement seul avec ses cauchemars.

.

 **Samedi, 8h15 – Grande Salle**

Il poussa les portes de se retrouva enseveli sous une marée humaine. On posait des questions de partout, on le touchait de partout comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là. Toutes ses voix lui donnaient mal à la tête. Par réflexe, ses yeux allèrent voler sur la table des Serpents pour croiser ceux de sa Némésis. Il se figea quand il découvrit une place vide.

Ah oui… Il avait naïvement cru que c'était un cauchemar. La douleur dans sa poitrine revint le poignarder avec de force, encore. Il était… seul maintenant. Il n'aurait plus le privilège de se raccrocher aux regards de Malfoy, à leur haine si brulante pour s'empêcher de sombrer. Maintenant, plus rien ne le retenait de tomber. Il était seul dans le noir, ce noir que Malfoy avait essayer de lui faire détruire. Un sentiment de panique s'infiltra en lui et lui contamina l'esprit et le cœur. Et si le sort de disparaissait jamais ? Et s'il ne revoyait jamais Malfoy ? Comment allait-il faire ? Qui allait-il haïr ? Qui serait en mesure de comprendre son cœur et son esprit ? Qui le connaitrait assez pour l'attirer à lui inconsciemment quand il commençait à plonger, à suffoquer ? Qui allait lui permettre de faire tomber ses barrières, de libérer sa magie sans la retenir ? Comment faire ? Comment vivre ?

Il observa sans vraiment les voir les carafes Serpentardes exploser et les jus de toute la Grande Salle figer. Il savait. Il le sentait. Il reconnaissait cette magie entre toute. Malfoy avait découvert la même chose que lui. Alors il ferma les yeux et laissa un peu de sa magie filer hors de sa barrière. Tout le monde recula instinctivement. Sa magie, verte comme l'herbe, vers comme l'Avada, remplit l'air et scintilla un instant en lévitation. Puis, elle se regroupa pour former un cerf magnifique et géant qui vint pencher sa tête vers la place « vide » du Serpentard. A travers sa magie, il sentit que le Prince passait sa main sur le museau de l'animal avec reconnaissance.

Il laissa un sourire étirer ses lèvres. Ce fut un sourire calme et paisible.

.

 **Samedi, 8h20 – Grande Salle**

Alors qu'il commençait à faire une crise de panique, il l'avait senti. La magie de Potter, cette magie qu'il connaissait mieux que la sienne tant il l'avait palpée, fuit, appelée à lui. Il leva les yeux et resta un moment fasciné et émerveillé comme toutes les autres personnes de la pièce y compris les Professeurs face aux étoiles vertes scintillantes. Puis elles se regroupèrent, muent d'un désir invisible et formèrent le plus beau cerf qu'il est vu de sa vie. Les yeux verts du Cerf plongés dans les siens le troublèrent tandis qu'il s'approchait à grandes enjambées élégantes. L'animal s'arrêta devant lui et Draco le regarda étrangement ému. Il leva la main – qui tremblait – et la posa sur son museau alors qu'il baissait la tête. Immédiatement, une vague de chaleur paisible l'envahit et il se détendit complètement, calme. Si Potter ne pouvait pas le voir, leurs deux magies s'attiraient. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par cette sensation. C'était comme s'il volait, au-delà des nuages, loin de tout, parfaitement libre et débarrassé de ses chaines, l'esprit léger. Quelque part dans son esprit, il fut certain que Potter souriait aussi.

 _Fin de la méthode n°5_


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur :** Kiara x)

 **Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages et l'univers sont à JK Rowling

 **Couple :** DRARRY (HPDM) mais aussi RWHG (mentionné seulement)

 **CONTEXTE :** L'histoire se déroule après la guerre, soit le 7e livre. Tout es d'origine, c'est-à-dire qu'il n'y a aucun changement dans l'histoire de JKR (sauf la partie 17 ans plus tard, bien entendu). Tous les élèves qui ont participé à la guerre et ratés leur dernière année ont la possibilité de revenir à Poudlard pour faire une 8e année et ainsi obtenir leurs diplômes. Dans cette année, ils partagent donc leurs cours car ils étaient trop peu nombreux pour une dernière année.

 **CHAPITRE 6**

 **Mardi, 00h47 – Couloir du 3e étage.**

« Rapport de la méthode 5. » demanda la Lionne d'un ton professionnel.

« Draco nous en veut encore un peu mais nous remercie en même temps. »

« Merci Blaise. Harry nous en voulait aussi au début mais maintenant ça va mieux. »

« Quand le sort s'est estompé hier, ils se sont sautés dessus avec une telle violence que j'ai cru que le château allait exploser ! » s'exclama Pansy.

« Moi aussi, c'était assez expressif. On aurait dit un couple qui se revoyait après des jours séparés ! » déclara le Serpentard.

« Ce qui n'était pas faux. Harry et Malfoy sont un couple dans la haine non ? » ajouta Ron.

« Tu as raison Ron. » confirma la rouge et or.

« Bon, il est temps de passer à la méthode 6 pour nous faire pardonner non ? » proposa le meilleur ami du Prince.

« Oui. » gloussa le groupe.

 _Méthode n°6 : Collés toute la journée, Potion délicate_

 **Mardi, 7h44 – Sortie de la Grande Salle**

« Harry, j'ai décidé de me faire pardonner. » annonça la dévoreuse de livres.

Son meilleur ami leva un sourcil interrogateur mais se retrouva encore une fois avec une potion collée aux lèvres qu'il fut forcé d'avaler – heureusement, le gout était plutôt bon.

Cette fois-ci, il ne s'évanouit pas mais son corps fut parcouru d'une multitude de frisson. Il regarda sa main droite avec curiosité. A son poignet, une menotte était refermée avec à son bout une chaine qui partait à droite. Puis il glapit en se sentant attiré vers le côté par la chaine.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il se heurtait à un Draco Malfoy lui aussi attiré, sortait de la Grande Salle en manquant d'arracher les portes. Il avait le même objet qui le retenait prisonnier. Ils se regardèrent perplexes avant d'aviser la chaine argentée qui les reliaient aux poignets et tirèrent dessus d'un coup violent. Ils glapirent quand ils manquèrent de se percuter de plein fouet. Se relevant aussi dignement que possible, ils jetèrent un regard noir à l'objet de malheur avant de regarder leurs amis l'air de dire « Explication, immédiatement. » Hermione et Pansy – qui avait calmement suivit Malfoy – sourirent. C'est Hermione qui prit la parole en premier.

« On voulait se faire pardonner de notre stupidité à vous séparer alors on a décidé pour ça de vous offrir le temps que vous avez perdu en faisant en sorte que vous soyez ensemble 24h/24 durant une journée ! »

Ils s'étranglèrent.

« Ensembles… »

« …24h/24… »

« …pendant une journée entière… »

« …reliés à une chaine de 50 cm… »

« … c'est bien ça ?! »

« Exactement ! »

« Et où est-ce qu'on va dormir ? » demanda Malfoy.

« Salle sur Demande bien sûr ! »

« Et comment se doucher ? » questionna Harry.

Pansy tendit la main et celle-ci passa à travers la chaine.

« La chaîne n'est solide que pour vous les garçons. »

« Je vois… » dirent-ils en même temps avant d'exploser en une parfaite synchronisation. « HERMIONE GRANGER/PANSY PARKINSON ENLÈVE-MOI ÇA TOUT DE SUITE ! REVENEZ ! HERMIONE/PANSY ! RON/BLAISE ! SALES TRAITRES ! »

Mais le petit groupe s'était déjà enfuit et les laissant seuls sous les regards curieux/amusé/désespérés/dépités des élèves qui avaient fini de manger. C'est ainsi que, maudissant leurs amis respectifs jusqu'à la 7e génération, Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy se rendirent en cours en cette belle journée.

.

 **Mardi, 8h02 – Cours de Métamorphose**

Il grommela quelque chose de rageur dans sa barbe inexistante et Potter tourna une moue interrogative vers lui.

« Tu as dit quelque chose Malfoy ? »

« Rien qui te concerne Potter » répondit-il froidement.

Le garçon fronça les sourcils, toute bonne humeur envolée. Contre sa tempe, une veine palpitait.

« D'accord. » dit-il d'un ton sec et se reconcentrant pour suivre le cours et contrôler sa magie qui remuait, furieuse.

Même après l'épisode du Cerf dans la grande Salle, leur relation n'avait pas changé, au contraire, ils semblaient de battre deux fois plus souvent. La Directrice et Professeure leur jeta un regard du coin pour constater qu'ils avaient tous les deux une mine sombre et semblaient de mauvaise humeur. Elle soupira. Au moins, ils ne se battaient pas et se contentaient de s'ignorer froidement. Quand elle les avait vu arriver avec leur chaine au poignet, furieux à en laisser leur magie tourbillonner dans l'air, elle avait cru qu'elle allait devoir intervenir, les assommer ou quelque chose de la sorte, pour les canaliser et empêcher le meurtre de quatre de ses élèves. Mais ils s'étaient un peu calmés après des messes-basses. Et bizarrement, cela présageait quelque chose d'encore plus sinistre, car il était connu que leurs vengeances respectives n'étaient pas faites à moitié, alors les deux réunis… Cela promettait quelques places à l'infirmerie et des retenues de plus. D'ailleurs, leurs retenues ensembles allaient bientôt prendre fin. Étonnement, elles se passaient toujours bien. Quand elle revenait, il n'y avait aucun objet brisé et tout semblait en ordre. Même si les deux garçons étaient à l'opposé le plus grand dans la pièce et s'ignorait royalement, étrangement toujours débraillés.

Ils étaient furieusement calmes et leurs amis avaient bien comprit qu'il valait mieux s'éloigner quelques heures : ils s'étaient retranchés au fond de la pièce alors que la table des deux garçons était dans la première rangée.

McGonagall jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à la chaine en argent qui les reliait. Miss Granger et Miss Parkinson avaient vraiment fait un travail excellent et elle était fière d'être leur professeure de Métamorphose.

Voilà 3 semaines qu'elle observait d'un œil amusé – Dumbledore avait vraiment déteint sur elle ! – Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini se rejoindre à minuit dans le couloir du 3e étage et comploter pour la mise en couple des deux Némésis. Elle les avait vu utiliser la méthode directe : jouant avec les nerfs de Harry et Draco. Puis celle subtile : se pavanant avec les couleurs de l'autre maison, faisant des allusions qui ne trompaient personne sauf les deux concernés. Puis la fusion des deux camps : la déclaration de haine de Draco Malfoy, la crise de rire d'Harry Potter, le match de Quidditch amical entre les deux maisons. Puis à la méthode du placard : les deux ennemis se dévoilant leur cœur ; la séparation forcée : la terreur des deux touchés par le sort parfaitement réussit, la colère intérieure, le vide dans leur poitrine, leur air morne, le magnifique Cerf de Potter pour calmer un Malfoy à la limite de la crise de panique. Et voilà maintenant qu'ils essayaient de les coller pour une journée entière.

Pour être honnête, elle devait avouer bien s'amuser à les voir subir les folies de leurs amis pour gagner un pari qu'ils n'avaient même pas conscience d'avoir fait et dont ils étaient les sujets. Il était tant que les explosions dangereuses autour d'eux cessent pour le bien de leurs camarades.

« Bien. Aujourd'hui nous allons travailler par deux. Tout le monde est en groupe ? Très bien. Le but de cette heure est de transformer partiellement votre camarade en l'objet ou animal de votre choix. Il devra se faire 5 transformations réussies minimum. Je passerais dans les rangs pour évaluer vos transformations. A vos baguettes ! »

Alors qu'elle n'avait même pas fini sa phrase, Potter et Malfoy – aussi éloignés que possible – avaient brandit leur baguette et jeté un silencieux. Sous les yeux d'une trentaine de personne, les cheveux de Malfoy se transformèrent en serpents verts d'eau alors que le bras droit de Potter muta en un tentacule pourpre. Avec un sourire – amusé par Merlin ! – il lancèrent un autre sort tout aussi rapidement. Toute la partie inférieure du Prince des Serpentards devient une commode tandis que le visage du Sauveur fit place à un canard vert et jaune qui cancanait avec furieux. Malfoy éclata de rire, vite suivit par le reste de ses camarades verts et argents. Comme le hasard était bien fait, McGonagall avait veillée en début de cours à ce que les paires soit des deux maisons, ainsi les Gryffondors, avec une expression très Serpentardesque, répondirent par un sort particulièrement vicieux. Une basse-cour de demi-élèves se retrouva à pousser toutes sortes de cris outrés dans la classe de Métamorphose de 8e année.

.

 **Mardi, 8h18 – Cours de Métamorphose**

Étrangement, le but de cette heure-ci lui avait fait sortir tous ses soucis de la tête. Il l'ignorait mais un vrai sourire amusé étirait à cet instant ses traits. Il s'étrangla de rire – du moins de la manière la plus réussie possible quand sa tête est un lampadaire aux couleurs de Gryffondor – quand il vit Potter le fusiller du regard – avec malgré tout un sourire aux lèvres – à la vue de sa jambe-brosse-à-WC. Honnêtement, il était bien. La magie de Potter, si douce, si chaleureuse, si protectrice, était autour de lui, sur lui, en lui. Et avec ça, la promesse qu'il lui avait faite avant d'entrer en cours qui le rendait impatient.

.

 **Mardi, 12h39 – Cuisine**

Harry observa silencieusement Malfoy manger sa part de gratin de pâte. Ils avaient décidé, pour ne pas être obligés de choisir entre une table ou l'autre, de manger dans la cuisine, sous les regards flattés des elfes de maison. Ils avaient bien entendu demandé l'autorisation à la Directrice avant ça, qui avait accepté avec un sourire qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à ceux de feu Dumbledore. Et donc, ils étaient là, depuis près de 20 minutes à manger silencieusement, l'un à côté de l'autre pour plus de commodité. Il repensa au cours de Métamorphose. Il s'était étonnement amusé à transformer Malfoy et il avait pu voir à son sourire et la lueur dans ses yeux, que le blond aussi.

Puis…

« Potter, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! »

« Q-Quoi ? »

Malfoy empoigna son poignet droit et le tira vers lui. Il dégagea la manche qui le cachait et lui montra avec un visage neutre la cicatrice sombre qui entourait son membre, serpentant jusque le haut de son bras, s'enroulant autour. Harry grimaça.

« Heu… »

« Comment ça se fait que je ne l'ai jamais vu avant ? »

« Sort de camouflage et de dissimulation. »

«... La guerre. » souffla le blond d'une voix douce.

Ce n'était pas une question mais Harry répondit quand même, les yeux posés sur la brulure magique.

« Oui. »

Malfoy resta un moment silencieux, sa main toujours refermée autour de son poignet, les yeux rivés sur la blessure. Finalement, il lâcha le membre et retourna à son repas. Harry sentit bien qu'il était troublé alors il ne dit rien non plus et finit son assiette en silence. Une tension s'était installée entre eux.

.

 **Mardi, 12h42 – Cuisine**

Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait pas pour la cicatrice sur le bras de Potter. Oh bien sûr, il savait que Potter avait des cicatrices mais... Celle-là, il ne l'avait vue, jamais soupçonnée, malgré leur relation très… fusionnelle. Il n'avait jamais vu la supercherie, la couche de magie car Potter était constamment couvert d'une barrière magique inconsciente. Mais maintenant qu'il l'avait vue… Il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier. Il se demanda alors combien d'autres cicatrices Potter cachait.

C'est sur cette pensée qu'une pulsion le força à lancer brusquement sa fourchette dans son assiette vide et d'empoigner Potter par les épaules. L'autre glapit de surprise et il en profita pour capturer ses yeux verts dans les siens. Il lui envoya une vague puissante de magie et vit la panique de Potter et une – minuscule – touche de peur qui lui fit mal au cœur dans ses émeraudes.

« Ne résiste pas » grogna Draco entre ses dents, concentré.

Il vit lentement, très lentement, Potter se détendre, dans ses yeux s'allumant une lueur de résignation et sa barrière laisser sa magie entrer en lui. Sous ses yeux ébahit, Potter changea. Il se fit soudain plus froid, plus détaché, comme s'il observait la scène de l'extérieur, comme un spectateur. A la manière d'une jeune fille se faisant violer. Et c'était un peu pareil n'est-ce pas ? Il violait l'intimité de Potter, il le forçait à se dévoiler, à se mettre à nu, il entrait à même son cœur, son âme. Mais il ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour maintenant.

Comme dans un état second, une partie de son cœur lui hurlant d'arrêter avant de briser quelque chose entre eux, la seconde d'une curiosité dévorante le poussa à regarder avec avidité Potter se déshabiller lentement. Sa chemise tomba sur le sol, suivit de son pantalon et Potter fut pratiquement nu devant lui. Réellement nu. Sans aucun secret.

Il vit ses marques, qui couvraient ses reins. Il vit les brulures sur ses bras jusque son torse. Il vit les cicatrices rondes sur sa poitrine, les traces de couteaux dans son dos, les lacérations sur ses jambes, les sorts de découpe, les sorts de brûlure, les Sectumsempra. Il vit les rires sadiques, les tortures jouissives, les hurlements de douleur, le sang qui coule, la mort qui suit, la douleur si forte que l'on a l'impression de mourir et de quitter son corps. Il vit les cauchemars, la guerre, la haine du corps. Il vit Potter, Potter et ses tourments, Potter et les miroirs qu'il haïssait. Il vit ses cicatrices qu'il connaissait bien pour avoir les mêmes.

Il y avait cependant une marque qui n'en était pas vraiment une. C'était un tatouage à l'encre carmin foncé, presque noire. Il représentait un dragon, qui s'enroulait autour de son cou. Sa queue disparaissait sur sa nuque puis reposait devant le museau écrasé et entouré de pointes d'or du DragonLion aussi appelé Boutefeu Chinois. Ses ailes étaient repliées et il était lové sur lui-même, comme un chaton endormit. Un dangereux chaton. Les Boutefeux chinois étaient réputés pour être agressifs, mais malgré tout tolérants envers leur propre espèce. Ses yeux protubérants étaient ouverts et fixaient le blond de leurs pupilles émeraudes. Ses écailles lisses écarlates semblaient se mouvoir au rythme de la respiration de Potter, comme s'il respirait vraiment. Il était magnifique. Une arme mortelle et pourtant sublime et envoutante. Exactement comme Potter.

Ce dernier avait les poings serrés qui tremblaient. La mâchoire crispée et le regard rivé quelque part derrière lui. Sa magie faisait des vagues autour de lui, comme si elle essayait de s'échapper de lui, de lui trouer la poitrine pour sortir et tout détruire.

Potter était au bord du gouffre, encore plus enfoncé dans ses ténèbres. Par sa faute.

Alors il fit la seule chose qui lui vient à l'esprit. Il se déshabilla aussi et lui montra à son tour ses marques. Potter écarquilla un instant les yeux avant de passer doucement, très doucement, effleurant presque, les doigts sur sa peau blessée. Là où ses doigts le touchaient, sa peau brûlait.

« Toi aussi… »

« Oui. »

Ce fut les seules paroles échangées entre eux pour le reste de l'après-midi. Après ça, ils s'étaient regardés droit dans les yeux, avaient été touchés par quelque chose tout au fond puis s'étaient rhabillés et avaient quittés la pièce pour la bibliothèque où leurs amis les avaient rejoints. La chaine à leurs poignets reliait deux êtres un peu trop différents pour ne pas se comprendre, un peu trop pareils pour ne pas se haïr.

.

 **Mardi, 23h18 – Salle du Demande, Chambre de Harry et Draco**

Ils avaient repoussé ce moment au maximum mais maintenant ils tombaient de fatigue et ils devaient bien dormir à un moment. Alors ils soupirèrent et se dirigèrent vers le lit, double pour plus de commodité.

« Je prends le côté gauche », annonça Malfoy en se dirigeant vers celui-ci.

« Hm… »

Plus tôt, ils s'étaient douchés chacun leur tour, l'un attendant l'autre la main collée à la paroi de la douche pendant que l'autre se douchait rapidement. Plus ils s'étaient changés littéralement dos à dos, faisant de leur mieux avec une seule main ou presque tout en évitant de tomber. Et maintenant, ils devaient aller se coucher. Chose difficile quand vous devez dormir collé à votre pire ennemi.

Il suivit Malfoy dans le lit et se tourna vers la gauche, Malfoy fit de même à droite et ils se dévisagèrent un instant surpris. Finalement, Malfoy haussa les épaules et ferma les yeux.

« Bonne nuit Potter. »

« Bonne nuit Malfoy. »

Il éteignit la lumière d'un souffle mais garda les yeux grands ouverts dans le noir. Une fois habitué à la pénombre, il put distinguer les traits fins de l'autre garçon. Il le dévisagea lentement, prenant son temps, gravant ses traits dans sa mémoire. Comme ça, Malfoy ressemblait à quelque chose de fragile. Comment avait-il vécu la guerre ? Il l'avait toujours vu fuir.

« Pose ta question Potter. » lâcha le Prince sans même ouvrir les yeux.

Harry ne s'en étonna même pas.

« Quel rôle avais-tu pendant la guerre Malfoy ? »

Le silence lui répondit. Après un très long moment où Harry crut qu'il s'était endormit et qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse, il ouvrit la bouche et parla d'une voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure.

« En tant que Malfoy je me devais de devenir un Mangemort parfait comme mon père. Mais… Je ne pouvais pas m'abaisser devant quelqu'un, même plus puissant que moi. Alors j'ai refusé la marque. Voldemort et Père étaient furieux. Voldemort parce qu'il voyait en moi un moyen d'atteindre Poudlard de l'intérieur et une recrue parfaite et Père parce que cela signait mon arrêt de mort, ou l'enfer de ma vie. Ça, c'était avant la rentrée de la 6e année. Mais… Je n'ai pas eu le choix que de lui obéir quand il a commencé à utiliser ma mère pour me menacer. La première fois, je ne l'ai pas cru mais il m'a bien montré qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Alors je lui ai obéis, comme un toutou fidèle, feignant l'admiration et la culpabilité et mon premier acte idiot pour me faire pardonner et protéger ma mère. Puis Dumbledore est mort à cause de Snape, à cause de moi. Parce que ma mère, pour me protéger a fait faire à mon parrain un Serment Inviolable. A ce moment-là… j'étais détruit. J'avais causé la mort de la seule personne qui avait proposé de me protéger du Lord, cette personne qui n'avait pas hésité à me tendre la main. J'étais furieux et plein de colère et de rancœur, envers moi, envers Snape, envers Voldemort. Puis j'ai appris le statut de double espion de Snape et j'ai trouvé là une manière de racheter mon âme. Moi, j'étais partout, ce manoir était ma maison, je connaissais chaque cachette, chaque recoin, chaque ombre. J'ai tout entendu, j'ai tout vu. Et j'ai tout dis à Snape. Quand il n'assistait pas aux réunions, je lui donnais tout. Chaque nom, chaque nombre, chaque détail. J'étais les yeux et les oreilles du manoir. J'ai tué des gens à l'intérieur tu sais, et j'ai fait disparaître leurs corps. On ne les a jamais retrouvés. Ils parlaient « d'utiliser » ma mère, ses bâtards. Sauf qu'à chaque attaque parée, Voldemort passait sa colère sur moi.

« Puis il y a eu la guerre et toi mort et Snape mort et ma mère déchirée, et mon père départagé, et ma tante folle, et Voldemort terrifié, et moi au milieu de toute cette folie. J'ai tué de nouveau. Encore et encore. J'ai vu, j'ai entendu, j'ai fait des atrocités. Sans même hésiter. Voilà mon rôle dans la guerre Potter. »

Même s'il le cachait, Harry voyait bien qu'il tremblait. Alors il tendit la main et la déposa sur la hanche de l'autre et d'une pression, le colla contre lui. Il ferma les yeux et entendit qu'il se débatte. Mais il ne le fit pas, se détendit même et Harry sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis des années.

 _Fin de la méthode n°6_


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteur :** Kiara x)

 **Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages et l'univers sont à JK Rowling

 **Couple :** DRARRY (HPDM) mais aussi RWHG (mentionné seulement)

 **CONTEXTE :** L'histoire se déroule après la guerre, soit le 7e livre. Tout es d'origine, c'est-à-dire qu'il n'y a aucun changement dans l'histoire de JKR (sauf la partie 17 ans plus tard, bien entendu). Tous les élèves qui ont participé à la guerre et ratés leur dernière année ont la possibilité de revenir à Poudlard pour faire une 8e année et ainsi obtenir leurs diplômes. Dans cette année, ils partagent donc leurs cours car ils étaient trop peu nombreux pour une dernière année.

 **CHAPITRE 7**

 _Méthode n°7 : Par la peur, Cauchemars néfastes_

 **Mercredi**

Ses yeux gris horrifiés et terrifiés tombèrent sur le corps sans vie étendu devant lui. Le garçon se vidait de son sang, face contre le sol boueux. Ils étaient dans la cour de l'école, le jour de la Bataille de Poudlard. Le corps était couvert d'entrailles profondes. Et ses cheveux noirs indomptables…

Il tomba à genoux devant le corps et tendit une main tremblante vers lui. Il le secoua. Une fois. Deux fois. Cent fois, avec de plus en plus de frénésie, un long cri d'horreur dans la tête et sur le bord des lèvres.

« Potter ? Hé, Potter, réveille-toi. On ne joue plus Potter. C'est fini. Tu refais semblant c'est ça ? Allez, Allez Potter, lève-toi… lève-toi stupide héros… »

Mais il n'ouvrait pas les yeux. Il avait beau être secoué dans tous les sens, ses paupières restaient désespérément clauses. Un long gémissement d'animal blessé fila entre les lèvres de Draco qui se pencha vers le corps un peu plus.

« Non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non… Potter… Potter répond-moi… Je t'en supplie Potter ouvre tes putains de yeux… »

Il resta devant le corps immobile, incapable de faire quelque chose d'autre que de secouer encore et encore le corps froid et mou du Gryffondor.

.

 **Mercredi**

Il cligna les yeux, déstabilisé. Où était-il ? Il y a quelques secondes, il était devant le corps sans vie de Potter. Maintenant, il était dans un des couloirs de Poudlard, et le château était intact. Il entendit des rires dans son dos. Parmi eux, un rire gras familier. Il se retourna à toute vitesse et hoqueta de surprise quand il vit Potter, parfaitement en forme, riant entouré de Weasley et Granger. Mais comment… ?

Il sursauta quand quelque chose brisa la vitre à côté du Golden Trio. Et poussa un hurlement déchirant qui ne lui ressemblait pas quand Potter s'effondra contre le mur, une trainée de sang énorme dans son dos. Il se précipita vers lui, le cœur battant, se répétant sans fin « Il va bien. C'est Saint Potter le Survivant alors il va bien. Il va bien. Il va bien. Il va bien… ». Mais il n'y avait que deux yeux grands ouverts et sans vie qui répondait à sa litanie désespérée.

Granger et la blette avait disparus et il était seul, pressant ses mains sur la plaie à sa tête qui le transperçait de part et d'autre pour stopper l'hémorragie.

« POTTER ! OUVRE LES YEUX POTTER ! NE TE LAISSE PAS ALLER TU M'ENTENDS ? TU M'AS PROMIS DE NE PAS ME LAISSER TOMBER ! »

Le sang rouge sur ses doigts ricanait devant sa stupidité. Le garçon était déjà mort, pourquoi lui parler ?

.

 **Mercredi**

Il voyait Potter mourir. Encore en encore. A chaque fois d'une manière différente. Dès qu'il arrivait à le protéger d'une mort, il mourrait bêtement d'une autre manière. Et tout recommençait. Encore.

A qui était les larmes sur ses joues ? A qui était ce cri dans sa gorge ? A qui était ce cœur qui battait à en faire un arrêt cardiaque dans sa poitrine ? A qui était ces yeux brulants qui voyaient Potter mourir encore et encore et qui refusaient sadiquement de se refermer ? A qui était ce corps qui courrait toujours vers son cadavre, ces mains qui le secouaient, cette voix qui hurlait son nom ?

Quel que soit l'endroit, quoi que Potter fasse, quel que soient les personnes qui l'accompagnait, quel que soit la vitesse de Draco, Potter finissait toujours par mourir sous ses yeux, sans qu'il ne puisse faire quelque chose.

Pourquoi ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Par pitié, arrêtez-ça. Si c'était parce qu'il avait fait une bêtise, il s'excusait et était prêt à tout faire pour se faire pardonner. Il était désolé. Il était désolé.

« Je suis désolé… » murmura-t-il au corps froid dans ses bras, qu'il berçait tendrement d'avant en arrière. « Je suis désolé… Je suis désolé… Je suis désolé… »

.

 **Mercredi**

Courir. Courir toujours plus vite. Il devait courir encore plus vite pour atteindre Potter avant que ce ne soit la fin. Mais il avait beau courir à s'en déchirer les muscles et les poumons, Potter tombait toujours avant qu'il ne l'atteigne. Alors il criait, de frustration, de colère, d'injustice, et de douleur. Il criait jusqu'à ne plus avoir de voix. Il criait jusqu'à ne plus rien voir à travers le brouillard opaque sur ses yeux. Il criait jusqu'à tomber aux côtés du corps sans vie.

Doucement, il fit passer sa main sur le front mate de sa Némésis et replaça une mèche derrière son oreille. Il caressa sa joue, ses yeux clos, son nez rond, ses lèvres entrouvertes, ses oreilles décollées, son cou large, ses épaules fermes, son torse sculpté. Il caressa ces formes qu'il connaissait par cœur, encore mieux que celles de sa mère.

« Hé Potter… Tu sais que tu as l'air d'un idiot comme ça ? Allongé tout seul au milieu de la neige, tout bleu, à demi écrasé sous un arbre. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as encore foutu pour te retrouver là ? C'est le syndrome du Héros c'est ça ? Tu as vu un foutu animal blessé et tu as voulu l'aider mais ce putain d'arbre est tombé et t'a écrasé sans pitié, te laissant agoniser dans la neige, toi qui est invincible et immortel. C'est pathétique, Potter. Moi je serais toi, je me réveillerais et prouverais à cet imbécile de Malfoy qu'une mort comme celle-ci n'a rien de pathétique et qu'elle est digne d'un grand Gryffondor. Allez, je t'attends. Lève-toi, je suis même prêt à t'aider à t'extirper de ce putain de tronc qui d'écrase vulgairement. Alors Potter… Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Tu penses à tes amis là ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire sans toi ? Et la belette femelle ? Qui voudra d'elle ? Lève-toi Potter… Si tu ne le fais pas pour moi… Fait le au moins pour eux. » souffla-t-il au cadavre bleu d'une voix brisée.

.

 **Mercredi**

Il baissa les yeux et regarda le corps froid de Potter sous lui. Il passa une de ses jambes de l'autre côté de lui, pour se retrouver parfaitement au-dessus. C'est seulement une fois cela fait qu'il ouvrit les mains et laissa la vingtaine de fleurs de cerisier qu'il avait cueillit tomber lentement. Elles se déposèrent sur son visage, dans ses cheveux, dans la flaque de sang rouge qui contrastait avec ses cheveux noirs.

« Je te hais Potter » murmura-t-il au vent comme une promesse ou un au revoir, le cœur à vif.

.

 **Mercredi, 02h04 – Couloir du 3e étage**

Le groupe observait avec horreur Draco Malfoy gémir et se débattre dans le lit qu'il partageait avec un Harry Potter désemparé et inquiet, des larmes coulant de ses yeux grands ouverts sur le vide, des gémissements s'échappant de sa gorge, à travers la vitre magique créée par Hermione. Pansy, réfugiée dans les bras de Blaise, tremblait et pleurait. Ron s'approcha doucement de son amie qui semblait au bord de la crise de nerf. Le parchemin dans sa main n'était plus qu'une chose informe tant elle le serrait fort.

« Hermione on devrait peut-être arrêt— »

« NON ! On ne peut pas ! On est si près du but ! Harry… Harry a besoin de Malfoy ! Harry a besoin de Malfoy pour être heureux ! ON NE PEUT PAS ARRÊTER TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Ron recula surpris, alors que Pansy relevait la tête, la regardant avec horreur. Hermione était méconnaissable. Une lueur de folie brillait dans ses yeux, accentuée par les larmes qui coulaient sur sa peau. Ron explosa, scandalisé et choqué.

« MAIS MALFOY EST EN TRAIN DE SOUFFRIR ! TU TE RENDS COMPTE DE CE QUE TU LUI FAIS SUBIR ? C'EST COMME SI TU REVIVAIS LA MORT DE NOS AMIS PENDANT LA BATAILLE ENCORE ET ENCORE ! »

Les larmes d'Hermione redoublèrent d'intensité et elle se mit à gémir, du désespoir plein les yeux.

« Harry… Harry a besoin de… Harry… Mon Harry… »

Ron s'approcha encore et lui prit la main avec douceur.

« Hermione. Arrête le sort. »

« Harry… Harry… » continua de sangloter la jeune fille.

« Hermione… Tu penses vraiment que Harry est heureux à cet instant ? »

Les sanglots s'arrêtèrent un instant et la Lionne déposa un regard hésitant sur la vitre. Non. Non, Harry n'était pas heureux, il était paniqué, inquiet, au bord de la crise d'angoisse, frustré, mais pas heureux. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle hoqueta le contre-sortilège, la main sur sa baguette et vit le corps de Malfoy retomber, évanouit.

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues d'un garçon torturé dans ses rêves, d'une fille détruite par la guerre et omnibulée par le fantôme du sourire de son meilleur ami, d'une fille qui voulait juste rendre son ancien fiancé heureux et d'un garçon qui avait déjà trop vécu.

.

 **Mercredi, 04h14 – Infirmerie**

Il ouvrit les yeux et sursauta. Rapidement, il essaya de se redresser, l'esprit hurlant qu'il lui fallait se dépêcher de sauver Potter. Mais à peine fit-il un mouvement qu'une main prit la sienne et la serra doucement. Il déposa ses yeux paniqués sur un Harry Potter souriant d'un air rassurant.

« Tout va bien maintenant. C'est la réalité. »

La réalité ? Alors Potter n'allait plus mourir ? Il n'allait plus ressentir se vide en lui ? Il n'allait plus avoir l'impression de se faire arracher de force un bout de son âme ? Il était en vie ?

Faisant fi des larmes tout à fait non-malfoyennes qui tombaient de ses yeux, il tendit les mains pour les poser sur le visage du brun et s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas encore.

« Tu ne vas pas mourir hein ? »

Il lui lança un regard surpris.

« Non. Pourquoi je mourrais maintenant ? Je n'ai pas tué Voldy pour crever un an plus tard, ce ne serait pas rentable. »

Face à ses mots, Draco éclata de rire et attira Potter à lui pour l'enlacer de toutes ses forces.

« Oui ! Oui ! Tu n'as pas intérêt à m'abandonner encore Potter je te préviens ! Tu ne dois pas mourir avant tes 100 ans ! Je te l'interdis ! »

Il sentit le sourire du garçon, un sourire qui n'était jamais présent dans son cauchemar et lui ne put s'empêcher de sourire aussi et de se prélasser dans la chaleur de sa Némésis. Potter était bien mieux vivant et chaud que mort et glacial.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit en volée et un groupe de quatre personnes pressées fit son entrée. Pansy se jeta sur le blond en pleurant qu'elle était désolée alors que les trois autres restaient un peu en retrait mais le visage déformé par la culpabilité. Harry et Draco se regardèrent et comprirent immédiatement. Harry resserra son étreinte sur le blond d'une manière protectrice.

« C'est vous qui êtes derrière le cauchemar de Malfoy n'est-ce pas ? »

Hermione hocha la tête alors que les trois autres détournaient les yeux. Elle retenait ses larmes. La température dans la pièce chuta de quelques degrés et Draco frissonna, tout comme leurs amis.

« Sortez » ordonna Harry d'une voix glaciale. « SORTEZ ! »

Ils sursautèrent et, après un dernier regard larmoyant au blond, ils filèrent en se faisant tout petit. Harry suivit leur trajet du regard, les menaçant de les tuer à la seconde si l'un deux essayaient de dire quelque chose ou de ralentir. Draco se blottit un peu plus contre lui, et le souvenir de leur nuit lui revient à l'esprit. Il sourit contre la poitrine du brun qui renferma ses bras autour du corps tremblant.

« Ça va mieux ? »

Il hocha la tête mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

« Potter ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je te hais. »

Il devina le sourire de sa Némésis.

« Moi aussi Malfoy. »

Mais malgré ses paroles, il poussa Draco sur le côté qui se décala et se glissa dans le lit avec lui. Ce soir-là, Draco Malfoy s'endormit dans les bras chaud d'Harry Potter et sous la protection du Cerf qui était apparu et roulé en boule, flottant au-dessus de lui.

Oh oui, Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter se haïssait. Mais d'une haine étrange qui ne brûlait qu'en eux.

 _Fin de la méthode n°7_


	8. Chapter 8

**Auteur :** Kiara x)

 **Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages et l'univers sont à JK Rowling

 **Couple :** DRARRY (HPDM) mais aussi RWHG (mentionné seulement)

 **CONTEXTE :** L'histoire se déroule après la guerre, soit le 7e livre. Tout es d'origine, c'est-à-dire qu'il n'y a aucun changement dans l'histoire de JKR (sauf la partie 17 ans plus tard, bien entendu). Tous les élèves qui ont participé à la guerre et ratés leur dernière année ont la possibilité de revenir à Poudlard pour faire une 8e année et ainsi obtenir leurs diplômes. Dans cette année, ils partagent donc leurs cours car ils étaient trop peu nombreux pour une dernière année.

 **CHAPITRE 8**

 **Jeudi, 00h06 – Couloir du 3** **e** **étage**

Hermione baissa les yeux et la tête. Tout avait volé en morceau hein ? Par sa faute. C'était toujours elle qui emmenait les ennuis. Comme le Troll dans les toilettes qui avait failli les tuer tous les trois. Elle avait brisé son amitié avec Harry de ses propres mains déjà couvertes de sang et de malheur. Elle l'avait bien vu. Depuis la guerre, Harry s'éloignait d'eux. Pas physiquement, mais son cœur se refermait sur lui-même et il s'était construit de puissantes barrières autour de lui qu'elle n'arrivait pas à percer peu importe ses efforts. Mais malgré tout, elle avait voulu que Harry soit heureux. Parce qu'il le méritait. Il le méritait plus que quiconque. Parce qu'il avait le droit lui aussi d'être heureux. Quand elle avait eu l'idée de ce pari, elle savait qu'elle risquait de souffrir, de briser le lien étroit qui la reliait à Harry, mais elle s'était dit que ce n'était pas grave, que grâce à elle, Harry sourirait de nouveau et que ses barrières tombaient. Alors peu importe s'il la détestait. Peu importe s'il l'ignorait. Peu importe s'il était froid avec elle. Elle voulait voir, encore une fois, même une unique fois, son sourire. Voir que Harry s'était libéré de ses chaines. Elle était prête à se sacrifier pour ça.

Et pourtant face à son regard froid dans l'infirmerie… Elle avait regretté. Elle s'était dit, qu'il aurait peut-être mieux valu qu'elle se mêle de ses affaires pour une fois, et qu'elle se contente de protéger son cœur et son amitié. Mais elle avait voulu voir Harry heureux. Comme à chaque fois.

Est-ce qu'il lui pardonnera un jour ? Ou est-ce qu'elle était destinée à toujours recevoir de lui des mots froids, des regards remplis de rancœur, à le voir s'éloigner d'elle, à ne plus lui adresser la parole, à l'ignorer ? Elle, la petite Hermione rejetée par tous, trop intelligente, trop supérieure, trop studieuse, aux cheveux tels une touffe indomptable, aux yeux marrons banals, à l'humour étrange, qui préférait lire que jouer à l'extérieur avec tout le monde, la petite Hermione à qui Harry Potter et Ron Weasley avaient si gentiment tendu la main, l'avaient relevée, l'avaient accueillie, l'avaient aimée ? Est-ce qu'une amitié si profonde et si forte pouvait être brisée en quelques actions ?

La réponse était douloureuse.

Oui.

Elle avait suivi le chemin qu'elle pensait juste, et maintenant elle devait assumer cette décision. Alors elle releva la tête et regarda droit dans les yeux Ron, Pansy et Blaise à tout de rôle.

« Je suis désolée. Mais je ne regrette pas, et s'il le fallait, je recommencerais. »

Elle fit face la tête haute à des regards choqués, et un peu rancuniers, mais surtout remplis d'incompréhension. Eux aussi lui en voulaient. Mais peu importe. S'il fallait qu'elle se dresse seule face aux ténèbres pour faire sortir Harry, elle le ferait.

« Tu le penses vraiment Mione ? » demanda Ron dans un murmure. « Tu torturerais – parce que oui c'est ce qui s'est passé – encore Malfoy de plein grès pour gagner ce stupide pari ? »

« Oui. »

« Je pensais… » commença Pansy alors que Ron reculait jusqu'au mur la tête baissée, loin d'elle. « Que tu étais différente des autres Hermione. Mais finalement, tu fais exactement la même chose que ce dont nous avons été témoin pendant la guerre. Cela me déçoit. »

« Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux arrêter ce pari et les laisser se haïr. » ajouta Blaise en suivant son amie qui partait.

Ron lui jeta un dernier regard, hésitant et triste mais aussi déçu et résigné avant de secouer la tête et de partir aussi.

Hermione Granger se retrouva alors seule avec ses sanglots silencieux. Elle continuerait seule.

 _Méthode n° 8 : Par la haine, Brulure mortelle_

 **Jeudi, 03h11 – Chambre de Harry**

Il était bien, blottit contre un corps chaud et indéniablement masculin. Leurs jambes étaient emmêlées et il avait posé sa tête au-dessus de la sienne, son menton reposant sur ses cheveux lisses et doux. Ses bras refermaient sa prise en le pressant contre sa poitrine nue – ils étaient tous les deux seulement couverts d'un boxer – et ses mains avaient élues domicile au creux de ses reins dans une attitude protectrice et possessive. Il sentait contre lui la respiration régulière et le souffle chaud de l'autre contre sa clavicule. Les mains de l'autre lui agrippaient le dos avec presque trop de force, comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne s'échappe. Mais il n'allait pas s'échapper. Il n'en avait pas envie, pas le courage, pas l'énergie. Il n'avait pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux et se réveiller même s'il était maintenant conscient. Pourtant, quelque chose le poussa à le faire, quittant la plénitude dans lequel son cerveau s'était réfugié.

Il tomba sur deux perles grises qui le fixaient d'un air neutre.

Il se réveilla avant d'avoir pu voir s'il le rejetait ou s'il se blottissait de nouveau contre lui.

.

 **Jeudi, 7h24 – Grande Salle**

Il était rempli de ressentiment. Envers tout le monde mais plus particulièrement envers Ron et Hermione. Il entra dans la Grande Salle qui devient silencieuse. Puis les chuchotements reprirent de plus belle quand tout le monde remarqua que Ron Weasley, qui avait élu domicile auprès de sa sœur et de Neville, se ratatiner en évitant le regard de son ami et l'absence de la brillante Hermione Granger. Il s'assit à sa place, se retenant d'exploser – ou même d'imploser. Il sentait sur lui les regards de tout le monde, même ceux inquiets des professeurs, et cela l'énervait au plus haut point.

Mais le niveau sonore explosa quand Draco Malfoy entra dans la Grande Salle, seul, mais au côté du Cerf vert d'Harry. Celui-ci était si proche qu'il rentrait presque dans le blond, dans une attitude terriblement protectrice. Que c'était-il passé ? La nouvelle de la prise urgente du Prince des Serpentards à l'infirmerie cette nuit avait fait le tour du château comme une trainée de poudre, mais tout le monde ignorait de quoi il en résultait.

Il regarda sans vraiment les voir Ron et Malfoy finir leur repas tendus, Hermione briller par son absence, puis son meilleur ami quitter la salle suivit de près par un blond au visage renfermé et haineux qui évitait son regard. Il se leva à son tour, lentement, et quitta lui aussi la salle.

.

 **Jeudi, 7h40 – Devant la Grande Salle**

« Félicitation Weasley » susurra Malfoy à Ron à peine sortis de la Grande Salle, qui se stupéfia puis blêmit.

« Pou-Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante en se retournant lentement.

Un sourire méprisant et arrogant naquit lentement sur les lèvres du blond.

Ta grosse mère a – enfin – trouvé un travail non ? Comme ça, tu pourras enfin t'acheter des fringues propres et ne plus porter ceux usés qui ont fait tous tes frères. Mais elle s'en est remise plus vite que je le pensais, elle a déjà oublié le jumeau mort ? Ou peut-être qu'elle essaye d'oublier que la petite Ginny est pute aux cuisses grandes ouvertes ? Tu sais qu'elle est sacrément bonne au lit ? Elle est spécialiste de la pipe. C'est elle qui me l'a dit alors qu'elle était à genoux devant moi… »

Ron trembla, furieux, mais ne dit rien. Après tout, il le méritait. Malfoy avait le droit de se défouler sur lui. Mais il sentait à chaque seconde, à chaque mot prononcé, que le contrôle lui échappait. Il allait bientôt exploser. Même sa baguette vibrait dans sa main.

« MALFOY ! Arrête ! » rugit une voix féminine.

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers une Hermione rouge de fureur qui se dressait devant eux, la baguette tendue hostilement vers le Prince.

« Oh oh oh… Mais qui voilà… Granger le rat de bibliothèque… Alors Granger, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être enfin à sa place, seule, comme la putain de Sang-de-Bourbe que tu es ? Je me demandais combien de temps ces hypocrites de Gryffondors allaient t'utiliser pour faire à leur place leurs devoirs et trouver des solutions à leurs petits problèmes. Ça à prit plus de temps que je le pensais ça aussi ! Mais bon, tu es enfin à ta place. Avec les vers. »

« Malfoy je t'emmerde ! Ce n'est pas parce que nous— »

Elle hoqueta de surprise quand une silhouette s'interposa entre Malfoy et elle. Harry était déjà entouré de son aura verte, preuve que sa magie était furieuse, et que lui aussi.

« Malfoy. Tu devrais partir, tu as certainement mieux à faire. »

« Potter, barre-toi. Je règle des comptes là. Tu n'as rien à foutre ici ! » cracha sa Némésis d'un ton méprisant, le foudroyant des yeux.

« Je ne crois pas non. »

Malfoy rit jaune et baissa sa baguette pour laisser sa magie s'affoler autour de lui et le couvrir d'une aura noire.

« Oh je vois… Monsieur protège toujours ses amis ! »

« Non. Je défends des Gryffondors. » répondit Harry d'une voix calme, mais sombre.

« Ah oui c'est vrai. J'avais oublié que c'est le seul morceau de « famille » qu'il te reste vu que tout ce qui la composait est mort par ta faute ! »

Hermione hoqueta de nouveau, mais d'indignation cette fois-ci. Malfoy s'attaquait à la famille d'Harry, son point faible, après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui ? Alors même ça, elle l'avait foutu en l'air ?

Harry sourit d'un sourire sombre, menaçant et méprisant. Son attitude nonchalante, les mains dans les poches, contrastait avec son visage indifféremment froid, sa voix tranchante et sa magie sauvage et dangereuse.

« Moi au moins ma famille ne me protège pas comme une chose fragile Malfoy, se mettant en danger par la même occasion. »

« Dit celui qui a provoqué la mort de son propre – et stupide – parrain à cause de ses âneries ! »

Harry tressaillit. Malfoy s'en était pris à Sirius ! Il était vraiment si furieux contre Harry ? Non, se dit Hermione. Non, Malfoy n'était pas furieux contre Harry. Il avait quelque chose en lui qu'il essayait de faire sortir, de s'en libérer. Mais quoi ? Était-ce une conséquence des cauchemars ?

« Dit celui qui est incapable de faire quoi que ce soit sans son « papou » ! QUI DOIT ETRE PROTÉGÉ PAR SA « MOMAN » ET SNAPE POUR AVOIR UNE PETITE CHANCE DE SURVIE ! » railla le Sauveur.

« MOI AU MOINS JE N'AI PAS DISPARU LÂCHEMENT À LA FIN DE LA GUERRE POUR LAISSER TOUT LE MONDE RAMASSER LES CORPS ET LES ENTERRER DIGNEMENT POUR RÉAPPARAITRE COMME UNE FLEUR LE JOUR DE LA RENTRÉE ! »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux et bondit sur Harry, paniquée. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse l'atteindre, Harry craqua et une bourrasque de magie la projeta en arrière. Elle cria de douleur en se cognant contre le mur et le monde se mit à tourner. Autour du brun, sa magie faisait de grandes vagues et s'était agrandie jusqu'au plafond, frôlant Malfoy, se mélangeant à la sienne, noire.

« TU. NE. SAIS. RIEN. » répondit-il entre ses dents, se contrôlant encore un minimum.

IL NE SAVAIT RIEN ! RIEN ! IL N'AVAIT PAS LE DROIT DE JUGER ! PAS LE DROIT DE DIRE ÇA ! IL NE POUVAIT PAS COMPRENDRE !

« Ha… Harry… » souffla Hermione, suffoquant à cause de la pression magique.

Mais il n'y avait plus que la haine et la colère, qui grondait en lui, bouillant, flamboyant, hurlant, qui balayait tout le reste. Il avait soudainement une envie viscérale de voir Malfoy souffrir. De voir du sang. En lui, une voix criait qu'il devait lui faire payer pour ces mots, pour ces souvenirs qu'il avait fait remonter à la surface. Le noir, la mort, la douleur, le sang, le vide, la solitude, la souffrance, le désespoir, les cauchemars, les fantômes, les voix, les souvenirs, les cicatrices, les tremblements, les gémissements d'animal blessé, le saignement du cœur qui se vide, l'esprit qui ne veut pas penser, l'envie de sang, l'envie de mort, l'envie de voir souffrir, les ténèbres dans la chambre, la couverture dans laquelle il s'enroulait, la porte fermée à clé, les voix qui susurraient des promesses noires à ses oreilles, les larmes d'Hermione, les excuses de Ron, les rires hystériques dans sa tête, les morts qui tombaient encore et encore sous ses yeux, l'envie de vomir permanente, le sommeil qui le fuyait, l'envoutement des flammes dans lequel il voulait tomber…

.

 **Jeudi, 7h53 – Devant la Grande Salle**

Draco vit Potter partir loin, près loin, dans un endroit que personne ne pouvait atteindre. Il vit ses barrières se fendre, sa magie s'en échapper comme une possédée. Il vit l'arme se réveiller et Potter sombrer dans une inconscience éveillée. Il vit la mort et ses yeux beaux verts envoutants. Alors il eut la certitude que Potter ne mourrait pas. Parce qu'il était bien trop puissant pour ça. Mais que lui en revanche… Il était la cible de cette haine qui n'avait jamais été aussi forte. Et c'était lui qui l'avait poussé à ça. Parce que ce matin-là, il s'était réveillé en tremblant dans les bras chauds du brun et il avait détesté aimer ça. Il avait voulu faire quitter ce sentiment palpitant dans sa poitrine, résister à l'envie de lui caresser la joue pour toucher sa peau douce, s'empêcher de chercher son regard vert pour qu'il le regarde avec chaleur et tendresse. Il avait détesté ces envies. Il avait voulu les détruire. Et la seule manière qu'il avait trouvé pour le faire, c'était d'accentuer sa haine. Alors il s'était jeté la tête la première dedans et avait été bêtement soulagé et satisfait de se voir si bien couler dans cette peau sur-mesure qu'il avait délaissée ses derniers temps.

Sauf que, en voyant Potter si froid, si puissant, ses yeux verts si haineux, une vague de désir lui avait parcouru le corps, et il avait frissonné. Il avait compris qu'il devait haïr encore plus. Plus. Plus. Il avait attaqué les sujets sensibles, appuyant encore et encore sur ses blessures, le cœur saignant des mots trop justes de Potter et de ses mots à lui, car il lui faisait du mal intentionnellement alors que Potter avait été avec lui si… si…

Maintenant, Potter voulait le tuer. Purement et simplement. Il le savait, il le sentait. Potter voulait voir son corps se tendre de douleur, rouvrir ses cicatrices, le voir se vider de son sang sur la dalle froide du couloir.

Il allait mourir. Sans pouvoir rien faire parce que la magie de Potter était bien plus puissante que la sienne à cet instant. Et qu'il n'était plus face à Potter mais à l'arme, créée pour tuer, aux yeux verts comme les sorts mortels. Il allait mourir de la main à Potter…

Étrangement, cela lui allait. Il était calme. Mourir de la main de Potter, son Potter, sa haine, sa colère, son double opposé, sa Némésis le remplissait d'une douce chaleur.

Alors il ferma les yeux et attendit la mort.

.

 **Jeudi, 7h55 – Devant la Grande Salle**

C'est en voyant Malfoy fermer les yeux et attendre sa mort avec un calme terrifiant qu'il se calma à son tour. Sa magie se rétracta et refoula à l'intérieur de ses barrières. Son cœur calma ses battements et les souvenirs s'estompèrent. Il reprit lentement pied dans la réalité. Draco le regardait avec ses yeux gris, gris orage, gris foncé, gris-noir, un peu surpris. Harry prit alors peur. Une terreur sans nom s'engouffra en lui et fit trembler son corps entier. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ?! Il regarda paniqué autour de lui. Hermione était échouée contre le mur, gémissante, une trainée de sang sur sa tempe. Il avait blessée Hermione ? Son Hermione ? Non ! NON ! Les élèves autours étaient regroupés et tremblaient, parfois pleurant, tous terrifiés. Ron… Même son Ron avait de la peur dans les yeux. Le brun leva les yeux et croisa le regard vert de son reflet dans la vitre. Un regard tourmenté, un peu fou, horrifié. Et en dessous de ce masque, un garçon à la magie mortelle, qui aimait la mort. Et s'il devenait comme Voldemort ? Cette pensée le glaça. Non. Non, il s'était débarrassé de la voix… Il… Il…

Alors il s'enfuit dans le sens inverse de leur premier cours, sans plus un regard. Il entendit dans son dos Hermione se relever en panique et lui courir après. Une grande lassitude l'avait pris d'assaut. Il ne voulait pas se confronter à elle, pas maintenant, pas alors qu'il avait failli tuer Malfoy de sang-froid, pas alors qu'il avait perdu tout contrôle, qu'il était retombé dans la partie de ses ténèbres les plus profondes, les plus noires, les plus effrayantes. Il voulait juste courir, juste fuir, loin, loin de lui.

« Harry! Harry attend s'il te plait! Harry ! Harry ! Tu dois m'écouter Harry ! » cria la jeune fille dans son dos.

Il se retourna vivement et elle manqua de lui rentrer dedans.

« Non Hermione, je n'ai pas à t'écouter. Maintenant laisse-moi seul s'il-te-plait. »

Il s'apprêta à continuer son chemin mais la jeune fille lui attrapa le poignet et le força à se retourner de nouveau vers elle. Ses yeux flamboyaient. De tristesse, de colère, de remords, de détermination.

« Tu me dois au moins ça Harry. Pour toutes ces années passées ensembles, pour les vestiges de notre amitié, tu me dois au moins ça. Ecoute moi… Il faut que tu comprennes. Il faut que tu saches. S'il-te-plait. Fait le pour moi. Ou alors fait-le pour la Hermione qui était ton amie. Tu me dois au moins ça… »

Elle avait raison. Sans elle, il ne serait surement plus vivant. C'était elle qui l'avait aidé, soutenu, relevé, sauvé, épaulé, aidé, encouragé. C'était elle qui l'avait sorti de ses ténèbres après la guerre. C'était elle qui lui avait tenu la main des heures durant, qui l'avait bercé comme un petit enfant, qui avait dormit avec lui, qui l'avait réconforté. C'était elle qui lui avait souri, qui lui avait tendu la main, qui l'avait nourri patiemment, qui s'était accroché à lui alors qu'il hurlait et se débattait en proie d'une autre crise, qui avait pleuré pour lui. Son Hermione. Sa douce Hermione.

Oui, il lui devait bien ça.

Même si elle l'avait trahie. En souvenir de leur amitié et de tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui.

« D'accord. Mais pas maintenant… Plus tard, plus tard je t'écouterais. Là, je veux juste… être seul. »

Elle regarda laissa partir.

« Harry ! Demain soir à 20 heures en haut de la tour d'Astronomie ! Je t'attendrais ! Je t'attendrais toute la nuit s'il le faut ! Demain Harry ! Demain ! »

Il avait disparu.

 _Fin de la méthode n°8_


	9. Chapter 9

**Auteur :** Kiara x)

 **Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages et l'univers sont à JK Rowling

 **Couple :** DRARRY (HPDM) mais aussi RWHG (mentionné seulement)

 **CONTEXTE :** L'histoire se déroule après la guerre, soit le 7e livre. Tout es d'origine, c'est-à-dire qu'il n'y a aucun changement dans l'histoire de JKR (sauf la partie 17 ans plus tard, bien entendu). Tous les élèves qui ont participé à la guerre et ratés leur dernière année ont la possibilité de revenir à Poudlard pour faire une 8e année et ainsi obtenir leurs diplômes. Dans cette année, ils partagent donc leurs cours car ils étaient trop peu nombreux pour une dernière année.

 **CHAPITRE 9**

 _Méthode n° 9 : Par les sentiments, Passé ténébreux_

 **Jeudi, 16h35 – Cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal**

Ron avait regardé Hermione toute la journée. Il l'avait vu flancher, tomber, manquer de pleurer mais à chaque fois, elle s'était relevée encore plus déterminée. Hermione avait changé. Sous ses yeux, elle s'était transformée en guerrière, tandis que lui, à côté, s'était éloigné parce qu'elle avait suivi le chemin qui lui semblait le plus juste. En réalité, il se rendait compte maintenant qu'Hermione avait toujours été forte. Depuis le tout début. Il ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer car elle était trop « bizarre » pour trainer avec les filles, trop « relou » pour trainer avec les garçons. Elle les avait toujours accompagnés dans leurs aventures malgré le danger et les risques. Il l'avait vu faire face à un Troll, un Basilique, des Détraqueurs, utiliser un Retourner de Temps, fuir des Mangemorts lors de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, chercher avec frénésie un moyen d'aider Harry dans ses taches du Tournois des 3 Sorciers, affronter Ombrage, créer d'AD, combattre contre des dizaines de Mangemorts au Ministère, jeter un sort d'Amnésie sur ses propres parents pour leur faire oublier l'existence de leur unique fille, boire du Polynectar, être plongée dans une bataille mortelle dans les airs contre des Mangemorts et Voldemort lui-même, aider leur trio à fuir dans Londres alors qu'ils étaient traqués après le mariage de Bill et Fleur, protéger leurs vies avec des sorts complexe, être torturée par Bellatrix au manoir Malfoy, combattre un Serpent à Godric's Hollow, se battre contre des Mangemorts pendant la Bataille de Poudlard. Elle avait soigné, rassuré, aidé, confronté, pleuré, lutté. Elle avait lu tellement de livre qu'il ne comptait plus depuis longtemps le nombre de fois où elle lui avait sauvé la vie.

Et lui en échange qu'avait-il fait ? Il avait été son ami ? Son petit-ami ? Ce n'était rien à côté. Il l'avait abandonné, laissé tomber, repoussé sans même un regard. Il était un homme pathétique. Il se détestait. Surtout quand il voyait ses yeux marrons qu'il adorait briller. De larmes, de tristesse, de colère, de détermination. Hermione croyait en ses convictions. Hermione était forte. Hermione était formidable.

C'était Hermione qui lui avait hurlée dessus pour le réveiller de sa torpeur après la mort de Fred. C'était Hermione qui avait tambourinée contre la porte d'Harry jusqu'à en saigner, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui ouvre. C'était Hermione qui avait passé des jours et des jours enfermée dans cette chambre avec Harry, sans même manger. C'était Hermione qui s'était accrochée, qui avait séchée ses larmes, qui s'était relevée et s'était tenue debout, tremblante, mais debout. C'était Hermione qui, à chaque repas avait nourrit à la petite cuillère un Harry brisé et hanté, qui c'était levée aux aurores et couchée très tard pour s'occuper de la maison de Sirius — maintenant celle d'Harry — dans laquelle ils vivaient, ou du moins essayaient. C'était Hermione qui avait fait les courses, lavé leur linge, préparé leurs repas, alors qu'il n'était plus que le fantôme de lui-même et Harry un garçon enfermé dans sa chambre, à la limite de la folie et la mort.

Juste Hermione…

Rien que Hermione…

Alors il se leva. Peu importe s'ils étaient en plein cours, peu importe si le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal le regardait choqué, peu importe si toute la classe avait les yeux rivés sur lui, peu importe s'il ne savait pas encore quels mots dire, il se leva, se dirigea vers sa petite-amie, lui prit délicatement le poignet et l'emmena or de la salle. Puis il avait pris son visage entre ses mains, avait regardé ses grands yeux marrons surpris et remplis d'espoir, c'était excusé à voix basse et l'avait embrassée tendrement.

Il fut le plus heureux des hommes quand elle répondit.

.

 **Jeudi, 16h51 – Tour d'Astronomie**

Il regardait le vide, sans ressentir une quelconque peur. C'était là que Dumbledore était mort. A cause de lui. C'était là qu'il était tombé, lentement, les yeux grands ouverts, son habituel sourire mystérieux aux lèvres, regardant les étoiles scintillantes. Ce vide en bas, il avait le même qui creusait dans sa poitrine. Un peu plus chaque jour, il grignotait. Il s'infiltrait en lui sournoisement, l'enserrait de ses liens, le compressait, le tuait à petit feu.

Il sourit et s'approcha encore du vide.

Encore une fois, il n'aurait pas la force de se laisser tomber. Parce qu'il y avait toujours une main accrochée à lui. La main puissante et chaleureuse de Potter. La putain de main de Potter. La main de la haine.

Cela aurait été beaucoup plus simple s'il l'avait tué dans ce couloir… Il n'aurait plus à voir ce reflet dans le miroir.

.

 **Jeudi, 17h14 – Salle sur Demande, Salle des Objets Cachés**

Harry était recroquevillé sur lui-même, entre une armoire brulée et ce qui fut autrefois un canapé. Le feu de Crabbe lors de la Bataille de Poudlard avait tout brulé mais la Salle avait semble-t-il tout réparé. Ce n'était pas surprenant, cette Salle avait des propriétés étonnantes. Ici, il était certain que personne ne le trouverait. Il était perdu, perdu dans le labyrinthe infini de ses souvenirs. Le petit fil d'Ariane fragile qu'il suivait s'était brisé quelques pas plus tôt. Maintenant, il errait. Il errait dans sa tête. Il errait dans son cœur. Il errait dans son passé.

« _Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ?_ » demanda une petite voix dans sa tête alors qu'il était dans le noir du labyrinthe.

« Je ne pleure pas. »

« _Pourtant, il y a des larmes sur tes joues._ »

« C'est faux. Je ne peux pas pleurer. »

« _Alors à qui sont les larmes qui coulent des yeux d'Harry ? Tu es Harry. »_

« Non. Je ne suis pas Harry. Harry n'est pas couvert de sang. Harry n'a pas de labyrinthe. Harry… est bien caché tout au fond. »

« _Au fond de quoi ?_ »

« Je ne sais pas. Au fond de moi je crois. Loin, très loin, pour ne pas être souillé. »

« _Par toi ? Ou par le sang sur tes mains ?_ »

« Par les deux. Les deux sont dangereux. Je ne dois pas laisser Harry sortir. Je dois protéger Harry. Je dois le garder caché tout au fond de moi, lui et ses larmes. »

 _Voldemort était là, il le sentait. Il était dans sa tête, dans son corps. Il riait, riait, riait. Il le voyait dans les ombres de la chambre. Il voyait son sourire, ses yeux rouges, sa voix sifflante._

 _« Tu ne peux pas t'échapper Harry… Tu es moi Harry… Et je suis toi… Ssssssans moi, qui es-tu… ? Quelle est la raison de ton existence sssans moi… ? Tu n'es rien Harry… Tu n'es qu'une arme… Qu'un objet au corps humain… Une arme n'a pas de ssssentiments Harry… Une arme tue parce qu'elle doit tuer… Elle tue et ssse couvre de sang sssans pleurer… Regarde, regarde Harry… Tu ne peux pas pleurer… Cccce sssang… Ccce sssang qui te couvre… Tu l'aimes n'est-ccce pas… ? Il est sssi chaud… Sssi doux… Moi aussi j'aimais le sssang Harry… N'est-ccce pas la preuve que nous ne sssommes qu'un… ? Allez Harry… Allez… Laisssse-moi vivre en toi… Laisssse-moi ressspirer ton air… Ccce n'est pas grave sssi tes « amis » ne comprennent pas… Il nous sssuffira juste de les tuer… Oui… De les tuer… Nos mains sssur leur cou… Ou le liquide dans leur verre… Ou les flammes dans leur sommeil… Ou le sssort, le tout petit sssort, le sssort si sssimple, que tu connais, que tu maitrise sssi bien… Ccce sssort vert, vert comme toi, vert, sssi vert… Tu m'entends Harry… ? Libère-toi… Libère-toi… Et sssi ccc'est trop dur… donne-moi ta place ! Je ssserais bon je te le promets… Je les tuerais rapidement… Tu n'aurais pas de sssang en plus sssur les mains… Dit Harry… Harry… Harry… Tu entends ma voix mon enfant ? »_

 _Mais il ne voulait pas l'entendre. Il avait beau hurler, hurler jusqu'à en avoir la gorge en sang, se boucher les oreilles avec ses mains, la voix était toujours là, profonde, sifflante, dans ses oreilles. Il détestait cette voix et pourtant elle l'attirait, l'appelait, l'envoutait. Il voulait se laisser aller à elle, l'écouter, lui obéir. Oh oui il voulait…_

 _NON !_

 _Il ne devait pas ! Il ne devait pas se laisser aller ! Il devait résister ! Hermione lui avait fait promettre de lutter ! Hermione lui avait dit de repousser la voix !_

 _Mais c'était si dur… Ces mots… étaient si justes… Il voulait… Il voulait juste dormir… Dormir loin de tout…_

 _Les ténèbres dans la chambre lui faisaient peur mais la lumière le terrifiait encore plus. Quand il était trop près d'une source lumineuse, quelque chose criait en lui, blessée. Quand Hermione le prenait dans ses bras, la voix lui susurrait sa haine. La voix voulait faire du mal à Hermione. Il ne devait pas… Il ne devait pas la laisser faire… Hermione… Hermione… Sauve-moi… Je t'en supplie… FAIT TAIRE CETTE VOIX !_

 _Quand Hermione n'arrivait pas assez vite, il criait encore. Longtemps. Fort. Quand il criait, il arrivait à ne plus entendre la voix. Alors Hermione arrivait en courant paniquée et le prenait dans ses bras de toutes ses forces et il pouvait se noyer en elle. Dans ces moments-là, pendant une seconde, il fermait les yeux et pouvait se laisser aller, somnolant, et la voix devenait un bruit de fond qui promettait milles morts à la jeune fille. Hermione le berçait et ses oreilles buvaient les chansons d'enfants qu'elle chantait à voix basse et douce. Il était bien, au chaud, dans ces moments-là._

 _« La voix est encore là Harry ? » demandait-elle toujours à la fin._

 _« Oui… » répondait-il toujours._

 _« Alors lutte encore mon Harry… Lutte… Encore plus fort… Ne te laisse pas aller… Tu dois te battre tu m'entends ? Tu m'as promis. Alors ça ira mieux après tu verras. »_

 _Oui. Si Hermione le disait, c'était vrai. Hermione ne lui mentait jamais. S'il avait mal en dedans, s'il avait envie de hurler, si la voix était encore là, c'était parce qu'il ne luttait pas assez fort. Il devait se battre avec plus de forces. Il devait repousser cette voix. Hermione le lui avait fait promettre…_

Il eut un bruit dans la Salle et Harry sursauta. Il bondit sur ses pieds en entendant des pas s'approcher et s'enfonça encore plus loin dans les objets perdus, paniqué.

.

 **Vendredi, 19h58 – Tour d'Astronomie**

Hermione attendait. Elle attendait patiemment, emmitouflée dans une épaisse couverture, que Harry arrive. Il allait venir. Elle le savait. Elle avait le pressentiment qu'il viendrait, même s'il n'était pas réapparu depuis hier matin et qu'il n'avait pas dormit dans le dortoir, pas mangé dans la Grande Salle, il allait venir. Elle le savait parce que c'était son Harry et qu'elle savait lire en lui.

Et elle eut raison. A 20 heures précises, on monta les escaliers. Elle fit face, forte et déterminée mais aussi très triste, à un Harry aux habits froissés, aux cernes noires et énormes, aux cicatrices visibles, tenant à peine sur ses jambes. Elle lui sourit doucement, malgré son esprit qui hurlait de panique face à l'état désastreux de son meilleur ami.

« Harry. Tu es venu. »

Il la regarda un dixième de seconde avant de secouer la tête et de détourner le regard jusqu'à l'extérieur. Il tressaillit. Il gardait un mauvais souvenir de ce lieu. Hermione s'approcha derrière lui et s'arrêta à deux pas.

« Je suis désolée Harry. » souffla-t-elle d'une voix douce. « Je suis désolée d'avoir fait souffrir Malfoy mais comme je l'ai déjà dit à Ron, Pansy et Blaise, je recommencerais sans l'ombre d'un doute car c'était ce que je croyais nécessaire. Mon seul et unique but était de te voir sourire. De voir Harry revenir. »

" _Alors à qui sont les larmes qui coulent des yeux d'Harry ? Tu es Harry."_

" _Non. Je ne suis pas Harry. Harry n'est pas couvert de sang. Harry n'a pas de labyrinthe. Harry… est bien caché tout au fond."_

« Pour ça, il fallait faire souffrir Malfoy. Alors je l'ai fait. Parce que je sais que Malfoy est le seul qui peut faire revenir Harry. »

" _Au fond de quoi ? "_

" _Je ne sais pas. Au fond de moi je crois. Loin, très loin, pour ne pas être souillé."_

« Mais pour qu'il te rende heureux, il fallait lui faire réaliser qu'il tenait à toi plus que tout, que tu lui étais indispensable. Il fallait… il fallait faire en sorte que tu deviennes vital pour lui. »

" _Par toi ? Ou par le sang sur tes mains ? "_

" _Par les deux. Les deux sont dangereux. Je ne dois pas laisser Harry sortir. Je dois protéger Harry. Je dois le garder cacher tout au fond de moi, lui et ses larmes."_

« Vous vous haïssiez déjà si fort… Et dans votre haine, il arrivait à te réveiller. A t'extirper de tes ténèbres. Alors dans votre amour… Harry serait tout simplement de nouveau présent. C'est ça mon raisonnement. Je voulais revoir Harry. Je voulais revoir son sourire. Je voulais entendre de nouveau son rire, observer à ma guise ses yeux qui pétillaient, me délecter de son rire sincère. Il n'y a que lui qui peut te l'offrir Harry. Tout comme tu es le seul qui peut le délivrer de ses chaines. Est-ce que tu comprends ? »

« Je ne vous imaginait pas comme ça. Surtout toi Hermione. Après tout ce qu'on a vécu, tout de que _j'ai_ vécu, je m'imaginais que vous au moins, vous n'étiez pas comme tous les autres. Mais apparemment, j'avais tord. Vous êtes aussi pourris. »

C'était ce qu'il aurait voulu répondre. Mais il y avait dans la voix d'Hermione, dans ses yeux, dans son corps un tel amour, débordant, pour lui, une telle chaleur… qu'il se retrouvait démunit. Démunit devant cette Hermione sûre d'elle, forte, protectrice. La même Hermione qui le berçait.

« Tu te souviens de la période après la guerre Hermione ? Quand il y avait la voix. » demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il ne reconnut pas.

Elle hocha la tête gravement dans son dos.

« A ce moment-là, tu as été la seule à me prendre dans tes bras, à m'encourager, à me rassurer. Alors que cette voix me parlait de vous tuer, de me libérer, toi, tu m'as pris dans tes bras, avec tes mains si pures, moi qui était une arme, un tueur, couvert de sang, arme de la mort. Moi et ma voix. Moi qui a causé tant de peine, tant de colère, tant de corps sans vie, tant de vies brisées. Moi qui n'a pas su sauver, protéger ma famille, mes amis, tu m'as accepté, sans tressaillir, sans dégout, sans méprit. Tu as pensé mes blessures une à une, essuyant le pus et le sang, bandant délicatement chaque marque, mettant du baume sur chaque plaie. Tu m'as lavé, nourrit, bercé. Je me demandais pourquoi. Je me le demande toujours d'ailleurs. Pourquoi faisais-tu ça alors que tout ce cauchemar était de ma faute ? Sans moi, tu n'aurais pas eu à fuir, à te faire oublier par tes parents, à être torturée par Bellatrix, à te mettre en danger, à pleurer, à faire la guerre, à voir tous ses gens mourir sans pouvoir rien faire. Alors pourquoi ? »

Elle tendit les mains, doucement et les posa sur ses joues après qu'il se soit retourné. De ses yeux tombaient des larmes silencieuses. Elle souriait.

« Parce que tu es mon Harry. Parce que tu es mon meilleur ami, mon frère, ma famille. Parce que tu es, avec Ron, ce qui compte le plus pour moi. Parce que je connais ton cœur et je sais combien tu souffres, combien tu trembles. Parce que j'ai vu ton rire, ton sourire, ton visage éclairé, tes nuits paisibles, tes yeux pétillants, ton visage innocent. Parce que j'ai vu le vrai Harry, pas celui que l'on a manipulé, utilisé, modulé à sa guise pour en former l'arme parfaite. Parce que j'ai vu que tout au fond… il y avait un cœur qui bat, un cœur réel, un cœur qui souffrait. Parce que tu es Harry tout simplement, et que sans toi, je ne serais rien. Tu vois le côté noir de toi Harry. Moi, je vois le côté lumineux. Chaque cicatrice sur ta peau qui te rappelle l'horreur de la guerre, me rappelle à moi notre victoire, notre espoir qui palpite dans nos cœurs. J'y vois un symbole de paix et de renouveau. J'y vois un garçon qui a lutté pour survivre. J'y vois un avenir. »

Il tomba à genoux et elle se pencha pour le prendre dans ses bras. Sa tête s'échoua sur son ventre, les mains d'Hermione disparurent dans ses cheveux.

« Je serais toujours derrière toi Harry. Pour te tendre la main, te relever, te soulever, t'enlacer. Est-ce que tu la vois, ma lueur dans tes ténèbres ? »

Oui, il la voyait. Petite, tremblotante, mais bien là, au milieu du noir, si lumineuse, si pure, qu'il avait peur de s'en approcher.

« Un jour, il y aura la lueur de Malfoy aussi. Elle y est surement déjà, mais tu ne la vois pas. A ce moment-là, empare-toi de ses lueurs Harry. Lutte encore, encore plus fort. Ça ira mieux après, je te le promets. »

Ça ira vraiment mieux après ? Il avait peur. Peur que Hermione se trompe. Mais Hermione ne lui avait jamais mentit… Elle lui avait promis… Alors… Alors peut-être que… Il prendrait cette lueur.

Dans les bras d'Hermione, Harry s'endormit d'un sommeil paisible et réparateur.

 _Fin de la méthode n°9_


	10. Chapter 10

**Auteur :** Kiara x)

 **Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages et l'univers sont à JK Rowling

 **Couple :** DRARRY (HPDM) mais aussi RWHG (mentionné seulement)

 **CONTEXTE :** L'histoire se déroule après la guerre, soit le 7e livre. Tout es d'origine, c'est-à-dire qu'il n'y a aucun changement dans l'histoire de JKR (sauf la partie 17 ans plus tard, bien entendu). Tous les élèves qui ont participé à la guerre et ratés leur dernière année ont la possibilité de revenir à Poudlard pour faire une 8e année et ainsi obtenir leurs diplômes. Dans cette année, ils partagent donc leurs cours car ils étaient trop peu nombreux pour une dernière année.

 **CHAPITRE 10**

 _Méthode n°10 : Harry et Draco, tout simplement_

Il était de nouveau dans le labyrinthe. Sauf que cette fois-ci, le fil d'Ariane était de nouveau dans sa main et, au loin, une jolie voix chantait pour le guider. La chanson parlait de paix, d'espoir et de renouveau. De plaies aussi, mais de plaies bandées qui se transformaient en cicatrices symboles d'avenir. Il courait maintenant. Il courait vers cette voix, vers cette lueur en laissant derrière lui les ténèbres, la haine et les voix sifflantes. Il courait vers un endroit qu'il avait il y a très longtemps visité, dont il ne se souvenait que de la chaleur. Il courait vers un lieu où l'attendait une fille au sourire doux.

.

 **Vendredi, 20h03 – Salle Commune de Serpentard**

Il soupira et devant le regard remplit de larme de sa meilleure amie et celui plein de culpabilité et de remord de son frère de cœur, il sourit doucement, pour leur montrer qu'ils étaient pardonnés. Il était faible. Ils étaient sa seule faiblesse. Alors il ouvrit les bras et Pansy s'y réfugia en éclatant en sanglot. Dans les yeux de Blaise, il y lu un soulagement tel qu'il en fut un instant ému.

« Draco… Draco… » hoqueta la Princesse de Serpentard en essuyant sa morve sur la robe de Draco. « Je suis désolée… Je suis désolée… Je suis désolée… »

« Chuuuuuuuuuut… C'est bon… C'est bon… Je vous pardonne. »

« Tu… Tu es sûr ? Parce que on comprendra si… » balbutia un Blaise mal à l'aise, une lueur d'espoir brillant au fond de ses prunelles noires.

Draco sourit, d'un vrai sourire, le genre de sourire qui apparaissait si rarement sur son visage, surtout depuis la guerre.

« Oui. Vous êtes mes meilleurs amis. Qui suis-je sans vous moi ? Qui est Draco, s'il n'y a personne pour l'appeler ainsi ? »

Blaise eut alors un sourire éblouissant de bonheur et le Prince sut qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

« Je veux juste… Que vous me disiez pourquoi. Pas besoins de milles excuses ou d'explications. Je veux juste savoir pourquoi et si vous regrettez. »

Blaise et Pansy se regardèrent. Puis Pansy se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur la joue du blond dans un baiser aérien.

« On voulait juste te rendre heureux. Et c'était une des étapes pour cela. Alors… Si c'était à refaire… Pour revoir ton sourire… je recommencerais. » murmura-t-elle à son oreille d'une voix chargée d'amour et de tendresse.

Il ferma les yeux et accepta.

« Merci. »

.

 **Samedi, 00h34 – Couloir du 3e étage.**

« Pansy. Blaise. »

« Ron. Hermione. »

« … »

« … »

« … »

« Est-ce… que vous m'en voulez toujours ? » demanda une petite voix hésitante.

Pansy s'approcha de la jeune fille et prit ses mains dans les siennes. Elle posa ensuite son front contre le sien et sourit.

« Nous avons enfin comprit… Désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. » sourit-elle à son tour.

« Harry nous a pardonnés. » annonça le roux.

« Draco aussi. » répondit le Serpentard.

« Ils sont prêts à être ensemble. Du moins, Harry est près. »

« Je pense… que Draco aussi. Avec les cauchemars… Il… Il a compris à quel point… Il ne pouvait vivre sans Potter… »

« Alors je suppose que nous allons nous côtoyer encore un moment ! » déclara Ron avec un rire joyeux.

Blaise lui lança une tape amicale sur le dos.

« Prenez bien soin de nous ! »

.

 **Samedi, 02h48 – Couloir du 5** **e** **étage**

Il courait, le cœur battant. Il ne réfléchissait pas – il avait décidé d'arrêter une fois le 3e étage passé –, courait juste vers Potter. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, il avait juste un besoin vital de le voir. A cette heure-ci, il devait surement dormir. Donc direction le dortoir du Gryffondor !

Mais il se heurta à une silhouette tapie dans le noir et manqua de tomber à la reverse.

« Oh, Draco. Bonsoir. » fit une voix lunatique.

Il posa ses yeux surpris sur Loufoca, aka Luna Lovegood.

« Loufoca ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! A bientôt 3 heures du matin en plus ! »

Elle se releva sans aucune aide et dépoussiéra sa robe bleue nuit.

« Je cherchais mon invitation à votre mariage. Tu sais, celle où Harry m'invite à prendre le thé. Je l'ai perdue. »

« Mon... ?! Oh. Oh, oui, bien sûr, bien sûr. Mon mariage. Et bien bonne chance pour la retrouver ! » lança-t-il en reprenant son chemin.

Mais la voix de la jeune fille s'éleva de nouveau et le figea.

« Tu cherches Harry ? »

Il sursauta et se retourna, les yeux ronds comme des citrouilles.

« Comment— ?! »

« La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était dans la tour d'Astronomie. Il devait être 2 heures 30. Lui non plus n'a pas trouvé mon invitation mais il a dit que vous m'en renverrez une. Merci beaucoup, j'étais inquiète. Bonne soirée, Draco. »

Puis elle disparut silencieusement, de la même manière qu'elle était apparue. Il resta un moment estomaqué avant de secouer la tête en se disant qu'elle était vraiment folle mais que ça servait parfois puis fit demi-tour et de se dirigea vers la tour d'Astronomie.

.

 **Samedi, 02h57 – Tour d'Astronomie**

Il faisait bon ce soir. La lune était découverte de nuage, pratiquement pleine. Cela lui faisait penser à Remus alors il évitait de trop la regarder. Luna avait disparu il y a quelques minutes. Elle avait parlé d'un certain mariage avec Malfoy et pendant une seconde, il se l'était imaginé. Lui et Malfoy. Malfoy et lui. Harry et Draco. Draco et Harry. Hermione et Ron lui avait demandés il y a longtemps de sortir avec lui s'il se souvenait bien. A cause d'un pari avec Zabini et Parkinson – Ron et Hermione lui avaient tout racontés. Lui et Malfoy… Étrangement, cette idée ne le dérangeait plus. Maintenant, il connaissait d'autres facettes de Malfoy. Il l'avait serré dans ses bras, il avait dormi avec lui, il l'avait protégé, il avait été protégé.

« Je me demande lequel des deux a sacrifié son nom… » murmura-t-il avec amusement à la lune.

« Certainement pas moi Potter. » lui répondit une voix familière.

Il sursauta et se retourna si vivement qu'il crut un moment basculer dans le vide.

« Malfoy ! »

« Lui-même. Et pour information Potter, je ne risque pas de sacrifier mon digne nom de famille. Tu devras le porter un point c'est tout. » déclara-t-il d'un ton impérieux en s'approchant du brun.

Brun qui rougit sous l'insinuation. Mais il se prit au jeu.

« Ah non ! Je ne sacrifierais pas mon nom non plus ! On a cas… garder les deux ! Pareil pour nos trois enfants. »

« Trois ? Tu te ramollis Potter ! Cinq minimum ! Les grandes familles sont importantes ! Mais pas plus, je ne veux pas d'une tribu comme les Weasley. »

« Dans ce cas, Hermione est la marraine de l'ainé(e) et Ron le parrain du second enfant ! »

« Pansy et Blaise aussi ! Et on ira au Manoir voir ma mère aux vacances de Noël ! »

« Mais on vivra le reste du temps chez moi, au 12, Square Grimmaud ! »

« D'accord, mais je m'occupe de le re-décorer. Je suis sûr que tout est rouge et or ! »

« Hey non ! Regulus, le frère de Sirius – celui qui m'a légué la maison –, était à Serpentard. »

« Enfin quelqu'un avec du gout ! »

« Mes enfants n'iront pas que à Serpentard tu sais. Il y en aura aussi à Gryffondor. Surtout avec 5 enfants ! »

« Oui mais ce seront de Serpentardesques Gryffondors. »

« Comme leurs pères ? »

« Exactement ! » s'exclama Malfoy d'un ton fier.

Attendrit, Harry fondit sur les lèvres du blond. Simplement en se penchant, il déposa les lèvres doucement sur celles de sa Némésis, les effleurant à peine. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il n'entendait que ça. Puis il s'écarta et leva les yeux qui voir son expression. Malfoy était impassible. Puis il leva un sourcil et dit d'une voix aristocratique :

« C'est tout ce que tu sais faire Potter ? »

Éclatant de rire, Harry l'embrassa de nouveau, cette fois-ci avec force et passion. Draco répondit avec un petit gémissement, l'attirant à lui en tirant sur sa nuque. Il s'écrasa contre lui jusqu'à mouler parfaitement ses formes. Ils gémirent ensembles quand leurs langues se rencontrèrent. Harry glissa ses mains dans sous la chemise froissée de l'autre garçon et arpenta la peau cicatrisée du bout des doigts. Mais ils durent se séparer rapidement et Harry déposa son front contre celui de son maintenant petit-ami – et futur mari surement. Ils se sourient puis Harry éclata de rire.

« Et on compte leur dire un jour que l'on couchait déjà ensemble avant leur foutu pari ? »

Son petit-ami eut un sourire carnassier alors qu'il s'emparait de la main du brun.

« Oh non, je veux attendre quelques années encore avant de lâcher la bombe. Ils sont tellement fiers d'eux ! »

Harry rit de nouveau puis serra plus fort la main dans la sienne. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule du Prince et soupira. Dans son labyrinthe, il tendit la main et attrapa la lueur qui éclairait les ténèbres et les réchauffait.

« Tu sais, je l'ai mal pris quand tu as dit que tu préférais mettre les habits d'un elfe de maison plutôt que de sortir avec moi. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas que tout le monde sache pour nous deux, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour lâcher ça ! » grogna-t-il d'une voix boudeuse.

L'autre lui coula un regard amusé.

« Je te signale qu'ensuite, tu es celui qui m'a enfoncé non ? »

« Je voulais me venger. »

« Comme après nous avoir surpris Pansy et moi main dans la main l'autre jour ? »

« Avoue que tu as aimé ta punition. Tu n'avais jamais autant gémi » répondit-il tout contre son oreille avec un sourire lubrique et carnassier.

Draco frissonna au souvenir de l'heure de colle qui avait suivie et du traitement du brun.

« Le coup lors du match de Quidditch était vicieux ! Tu as fait exprès de me déconcentrer ! » souffla d'une voix un peu trop rauque le Serpentard.

Il sentit le corps du Sauveur secoué par ses rires contre lui.

« Ah oui, je me souviens de ce moment là. Mais je me suis rattrapé après non ? »

« Oui c'est vrai… Mais c'était quand même très Serpentard comme action ! »

Harry ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de tourner un peu la tête et d'embrasser doucement la peau tendre de son cou offert.

« Tu sais… J'ai vraiment eu peur quand tu as eu ton cauchemar. J'ai cru que je mourrais quand j'ai vu que tu souffrais et que je ne pouvais rien faire. »

« Et moi je me voyais te perdre encore et encore. Au bout d'un moment, j'avais si mal que je voulais mourir avec toi. Juste pour être ensemble. »

« Alors tu m'as fait promettre de ne pas mourir quand tu t'es réveillé. » souffla Harry en comprenant enfin.

« Oui. Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir sans moi. Pas avant d'être marié, père de cinq enfants et très, très vieux. Pas avant d'avoir vécu ta vie à mes côtés. »

« D'accord. C'est… une promesse. »

Il tendit la main et pour celer cette promesse, le blond glissa ses doigts entre les siens. Encore une fois, Hermione ne lui avait pas menti. Maintenant, ça allait mieux.

.

 **Dimanche, 16h28 – Couloir du 3e étage**

« Champagne ! »

« A notre victoire ! »

« A Harry et Draco ! »

« A leur bonheur ! »

« A nos futurs cinq enfants ! »

« Cinq ?! Ce n'est pas un peu beaucoup ? »

« Venant de toi, Weasley, je ne veux rien entendre. »

Ron prit une moue boudeuse et Harry éclata de rire sous le regard émerveillé de Draco. Il y avait un vrai sourire sur les lèvres d'Harry, et les yeux de Draco pétillaient. Ils semblaient heureux. Jusqu'à ce que tout dérape parce que Harry Potter étant Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy étant Draco Malfoy, ils ignoraient encore comme préserver leur bonheur.

Il avait suffi d'un seul regard d'Harry au cul d'un garçon qui passait à côté de lui pour que Draco grogne de jalousie.

« Potter ! »

Il lui attrapa le poignet et le força à tourner la tête vers lui.

« Je t'interdis de regarder un autre que moi ! Tu m'appartiens ! »

Sauf que Harry n'apprécia pas. Pas du tout. Il fronça les sourcils et dégagea son poignet. Il se leva brusquement, furieux.

« Pardon ?! Je ne t'appartiens pas Malfoy, tu as rêvé ! »

Draco se leva à son tour, lui aussi furieux. Leurs yeux auparavant si tendres, se fusillaient maintenant.

« Tu es à moi ! A personne d'autre ! » déclara un Serpentard possessif.

Ce qui rendit le brun encore plus furieux. Sa magie s'affolait. Il plissa les yeux dangereusement et se mit à siffler en Fourchelangue.

« _Je. Te. Suis. PAS. A toi !_ »

Sur ces mots, les verres de la table se mirent à léviter avant de se briser sur le bois de la table (créée magiquement par Hermione), faisant pousser des cris de surprise et de peur aux Gryffondors et aux Serpentards – plus modérés malgré tout.

Draco s'apprêta à suivre Harry qui quittait le couloir mais Ron le retient.

« Malfoy attend. »

Le blond se tourna vers lui et le fusilla du regard mais Ron resta impassible.

« Il y a quelque chose que tu n'as pas encore comprit sur Harry. Harry est... Comment dire... Comme un "milles-feuilles". Il a construit autour de lui des dizaines et des dizaines de barrières. Déjà à notre première rencontre, il en avait. Parce que c'était un enfant qui avait dû apprendre à vivre dans un environnement qu'il lui était déjà défavorable. Mais Hermione et moi, on réussissait à cette époque à passer au travers. Puis... Le nombre de barrières et leur puissance a augmenté avec son rapport avec Voldemort et on a commencé à avoir de plus en plus de mal à trouver le "vrai" Harry, celui bien caché, bien protégé tout au fond, derrière toutes ces barrières. Après la mort de Cédric, Harry a en quelque sorte… créé un deuxième Harry, à mi-chemin entre nous et le vrai, pour nous tromper, pour nous empêcher d'aller chercher plus loin. Et nous on a naïvement cru qu'il nous faisait assez confiance pour baisser ses barrières avec nous mais... A partir de la 6e année, avec les cauchemars et Voldemort, et Sirius et tout ça, Harry s'est encore plus refermé sur lui-même et ses barrières se sont épaissies. Arrivée 7e année... On ne pouvait plus voir que le faux Harry, et encore. Le vrai Harry était si profondément en lui, que plus personne n'entendait ses larmes. La guerre puis l'après-guerre n'ont fait qu'aggraver les choses et Hermione et moi avons compris que même le faux Harry commençait à se briser.

» Puis tu es arrivé. Toi et tes mains d'aristo', avec votre haine, vous avez plongés sans une once d'hésitation dans la boue noire à l'intérieur d'Harry pour creuser, creuser toujours plus profondément, pour faire sortir le faux Harry de sa merde et maintenant, tu es si près du vrai que tu le touche presque. Sans que toi ou Harry ne vous en rendez compte tu as fait tomber toutes ses barrières. Mais tu dois faire attention. Attention à ne pas blesser Harry en brisant ses barrières Malfoy parce que le vrai Harry, lui, il pleure toujours en dedans » finit Ron d'une voix grave et d'un visage sérieux.

« Harry ne t'appartient pas, Malfoy » ajouta Hermione elle aussi avec sérieux. « Pas plus qu'à quelqu'un d'autre, et encore moins à la société sorcière. Harry n'appartient qu'à Harry. Il n'est pas un objet ou une arme que l'on possède tu sais ? »

« Non je... » essaya Draco avant de se mordre la lèvre, culpabilisant un peu.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu as voulu dire et on le sait. Harry aussi surement. Mais... Cela ravise d'anciens souvenirs pas agréables pour lui »

« Vous êtes en train de dire... Que je devrais m'excuser c'est ça ? »

« Oui. »

« Un Malfoy... »

« ... Ne s'excuse pas, oui on sait Drake » termina Blaise

« Mais un Draco Malfoy s'excuse devant un Harry Potter » précisa Pansy.

Draco hésita. Il regardait la fin du couloir, ses amis, la fin du couloir, les Gryffondors, la fin du couloir, la table. Puis il poussa un cri de frustration et couru – aussi dignement que possible – après son brun. Celui-ci se dirigeait d'un pas furieux vers sa Salle Commune.

« Potter ! »

Mais il ne se retourna pas. Au contraire, il sembla à Draco qu'il accéléra.

« POTTER ! »

Il n'allait pas lui courir après dans tout Poudlard tout de même ! Il ne s'abaisserait jamais à ça ! Même pour son futur mari-père-de-ses-enfants-Potter !

…

Apparemment si.

« HARRY ! » cria-t-il avec désespoir.

Le brun sursauta et manqua de tomber sous la surprise. Il se retourna vivement, rouge, alors que Draco le rejoignait. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il arriva à sa hauteur qu'il s'arrêta et se plia en deux pour reprendre son souffle.

« Écoute… Harry… je… je ne m'excuserais pas… parce que… en tant que… stupide et possessif Serpentard… je veux… être le seul à voir ton sourire… à entendre ton rire… à te couvrir de baiser… à te toucher, te pénétrer, te lécher, te caresser. Pour moi, tu es mon petit-ami et tu m'appartiens parce que… je ne veux te partager avec personne. Tu comprends ça ? »

Il leva les yeux et tomba dans ceux d'Harry qui brillaient d'une lueur qu'il avait peur d'interpréter. Pourtant, le jeune homme semblait ému. Harry baissa la tête et cacha ses yeux verts au Prince.

« Je ne suis pas à toi Malfoy. Mais… En tant que petit-ami… Tu as... la jouissance exclusive sur moi... je suppose… »

« La quoi ? »

« La jouissance exclusive. Ça veut dire que quelque chose est "à toi" sans t'appartenir vraiment. Ta cravate par exemple. Elle est à toi mais comme ce n'est pas TON argent qui l'a acheté, tu la possède sans qu'elle ne t'appartienne entièrement. Tu as sa jouissance exclusive. »

« Hm… Donc… Cela veut dire que… Tu es à moi sans m'appartenir ? »

Un grand sourire apparut sur son visage.

« C'est ça. »

« Hm… "Draco Malfoy, jouisseur exclusif d'Harry Potter". Ça sonne bien ! » déclara-t-il d'une voix satisfaite.

Harry éclata de rire et toute la tension accumulée en lui retomba. Il se détendit. Draco lui attrapa la main et le tira à lui. Surpris, Harry n'opposa aucune résistance, un petit gémissement s'échappant même de ses lèvres quand le blond plongea sa tête dans son cou avant de sucer délicatement la peau, qui piqueta. Une douce chaleur s'empara d'eux.

Puis, encore avec un grand sourire, satisfait de son travail, Draco lécha la marque et recula de quelques pas sans jamais lâcher son brun.

« Parfait ! Comme ça, tout le monde saura que tu es à ma "jouissance exclusive" » annonça le Prince des Serpentards en avisant le suçon violet qu'il venait de poser sur la peau halée.

Les joues du Sauveur prirent une teinte piment et il grogna quelque chose sur les stupides Serpentards possessifs. Mais tout le reste de la journée, il ne chercha pas un instant à cacher la marque fièrement érigée bien en vue.

 _Accomplissement de la méthode n°10 !_


	11. Chapter 11

**Auteur :** Kiara x)

 **Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages et l'univers sont à JK Rowling

 **Couple :** DRARRY (HPDM) mais aussi RWHG (mentionné seulement)

 **CONTEXTE :** L'histoire se déroule après la guerre, soit le 7e livre. Tout es d'origine, c'est-à-dire qu'il n'y a aucun changement dans l'histoire de JKR (sauf la partie 17 ans plus tard, bien entendu). Tous les élèves qui ont participé à la guerre et ratés leur dernière année ont la possibilité de revenir à Poudlard pour faire une 8e année et ainsi obtenir leurs diplômes. Dans cette année, ils partagent donc leurs cours car ils étaient trop peu nombreux pour une dernière année.

 **CHAPITRE 11 - EPILOGUE**

Hermione Granger regardait son meilleur ami au loin, assit à l'ombre d'un arbre au côté de son petit-ami. Le petit groupe avait décidé de fêter la fin des examens au lac du parc alors actuellement Ron et Blaise faisaient une bataille d'eau tandis que Pansy et elle bronzaient au soleil d'aout et que Harry et Draco discutaient à voix basse à l'ombre, un peu éloignés du chaos des deux garçons. Leurs mains étaient posées l'une sur l'autre entre eux et c'était leur seul contact même si leurs épaules se frôlaient. Parfois, Draco lui lançait un regard noir et Harry éclatait de rire. Mais la moue boudeuse du blond ne durait pas très longtemps parce que, face au rire d'Harry, il était impossible d'être vexé. En plusieurs mois, le brun avait changé. Maintenant, il était plus ouvert, plus libre. Il riait plus, sourirait plus, plaisantait plus. « Harry » était de nouveau-né. Le Prince avait vraiment eu un merveilleux effet sur lui. D'ailleurs, même Draco avait changé. Maintenant, il se cachait moins derrière son masque, n'insultait plus dès que l'occasion se présentait et aidait même parfois – très rarement tout de même – les 3 Gryffondors.

Mais il émettait d'eux une tension… électrique. Ils jouaient un jeu qu'eux seuls connaissaient. Un coup c'était la haine, un autre coup c'était le rire, en passant par les regards lubriques. Non, ils ne jouaient pas, ils dansaient. Ils dansaient entre eux, se mouvant autour de l'autre, tournant sans fin, sans laisser quiconque rentrer dans leur parade. Ils se tournaient autour, s'éloignaient, se repoussaient, s'attiraient sans jamais se toucher, sans s'arrêter. Ils ne se tenaient pas la main en public, ils ne s'embrassaient pas, ils ne se disaient pas des mots d'amour et pourtant, ils étaient toujours proches comme à cet instant, soufflant à voix basse, riant, dans des moments de complicité douce qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux seuls. Les autres n'étaient que les spectateurs de leur troublante danse. Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre un mot sur leur relation. Un jour, curieuse, elle avait demandé à Harry s'il était amoureux de Draco. Sa réponse l'avait laissée encore plus perturbée qu'elle ne l'était au départ.

« _Je ne peux pas dire honnêtement être amoureux de Draco parce que ce n'est pas le cas Hermione. Mais je ressens pour lui une attirance… empoisonnée. Tu te souviens de l'Horcruxe médaillon ? Il était mauvais pour nous et pourtant il nous attirait et nous semblait vital. Draco est comme ça. Vital. Sans lui, je tombe. Je tombe du fragile radeau sous lequel un océan se déchaine. Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui et pourtant, j'aime savourer les moments de douceur, son rire, son sourire, quand ses yeux pétillent. Il est à moi, autant que je suis à lui. J'aime sentir son parfum, ses bras autour de moi, me moquer de lui. J'éprouve une fascination étrange pour lui. Comme si… il était mon reflet dans un miroir fêlé. Alors je regarde, je m'abreuve, et j'essaye de combler les fissures, de réparer ce miroir pour savoir… savoir ce qui se cache derrière. Je tends la main et attrape la sienne. Quand je couche avec lui, je suis entier. J'oublie un instant tout ce qui se passe et s'est passé dehors. Il est ma potion d'amnésie. Voilà tout. J'ai besoin de lui, je suis indépendant, mais… Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui. Ou alors d'un amour bizarre, tordu, maladroit._ »

Elle n'avait pas vraiment été plus avancée mais elle savait par Pansy, que Draco ressentait à peu près la même chose pour son Gryffondor.

Harry se leva et, sans un baiser ou un regard, s'approcha des filles et du lac. Il leur sourit avant de s'arrêter à leur hauteur, où il enleva son tee-shirt et son bermuda – qu'Hermione récupéra –, exhibant les cicatrices qu'il ne cachait plus maintenant, avant de rejoindre les deux garçons dans l'eau et de les arroser en faisant de grands pas. La jeune fille se tourna vers l'arbre. Draco regardait son meilleur ami avec une certaine tendresse, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle écarquilla les yeux quand elle le vit pointer sa baguette vers Harry et sentit tous les réflexes obtenus pendant la guerre remonter mais finit par éclater de rire quand il vague énorme lui tomba dessus. Quelques mètres plus loin, Draco aussi riait aux éclats. C'est un Harry trempé qui déclara la guerre, et d'un geste de la main créa une gerbe d'eau si grande qu'elle s'échoua sur les 3 rescapés. Immédiatement, Draco et Pansy poussèrent un cri outré alors qu'Hermione grimaçait et que Ron et Blaise riaient tellement qu'ils tombèrent à la renverse. Les deux Serpentards crièrent à la vengeance et Hermione se mit du côté d'Harry. Une guerre entre Gryffondor et Serpentards eu alors lui sous le soleil trop chaud d'aout et les rires.

.

Les Serpentards furent les grands gagnant. Mais par forfait ! Harry avait été mis hors-course par le calamar géant du lac, mécontent d'avoir été dérangé dans sa sieste, Ron avait fait une insolation et Hermione se voyait mal se battre contre 3 Serpentards vicieux et désireux de vengeance. Maintenant, ils séchaient tous au soleil – enfin, Draco à l'ombre, il ne voulait pas que sa peau cesse d'être pâle comme tout digne Malfoy ! – quand elle sentit une masse mouillée et forte s'appuyer contre son dos. Elle reconnut tout de suite son meilleur ami. Harry renversa la tête et la posa sur son épaule, les yeux fermés. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et sourit en remettant une mèche de cheveux mouillée derrière son oreille.

« Dis Herm'… »

« Hm ? »

« Tu crois que… Mes parents seraient fiers de moi ? »

Surprise par la question improbable, elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle se reprit quand il soupira et commença à se relever, soufflant que c'était idiot, qu'elle ne pouvait pas savoir. Elle fit volteface et plaqua ses mains sur les joues du brun. Elle plongea ses yeux dans son regard vert avec sérieux.

« Harry James Potter. Tes parents sont – même si je ne suis pas eux, j'en suis persuadée – extrêmement fiers de leur fils. Comment ne pas l'être ? Tu t'es sacrifié, tu t'es battu contre des Mangemorts, contre un Mage Noir, contre un Ministère qui voulait t'utiliser et même contre toi-même. Et tu as gagné à chaque fois. Tu n'as jamais abandonné. Tu es tombé, plusieurs fois, mais tu as toujours fini par de relever. Tu as toujours suivi ton instinct et non pas les ordres qu'on te dictait, tu as toujours fait ce que tu croyais le meilleur et tu étais fier de tes convictions. Alors que tu étais brisé et renfermé, tu as réussi à sortir de ta carapace et réapprendre à vivre. Alors oui, je ne peux pas vraiment savoir vu que je ne peux pas communiquer avec tes parents. Mais tu vois, pour moi tu es comme mon frère, voire mon fils. Je t'ai nourri, je t'ai lavé, je t'ai aidé à marcher, je t'ai bercé, je t'ai chanté des berceuses pour te calmer lors de tes crises, je t'ai serré contre moi, je t'ai soutenu, j'ai veillé à ce que tu fasses tes devoirs, ne te mette pas trop en danger, je t'ai protégé, sauvé, aidé. J'ai pris le rôle en quelque sorte de ta mère. Alors en tant qu'amie, sœur et mère, je peux te le dire clairement : Je suis fière de toi. »

Il sourit, malgré les larmes qui tombaient de ses yeux et fondit dans les bras ouverts de la brune qui le lova dans un cocon de chaleur. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, Harry allongé dans les bras d'Hermione, Hermione serrant Harry contre elle avec tendresse. Au loin, Ron regardait la scène sans aucune jalousie. Parce qu'il savait que le lien indestructible entre ses deux amis était un lien plus fraternel qu'amoureux et qu'ils en avaient tous les deux besoins. C'était un lien qui existait depuis toujours et il n'avait jamais essayé de s'immiscé entre eux.

Harry s'endormit ainsi, bien au chaud et entouré d'amour, les cheveux caressés par des doigts tendres. Autour de son cou, le DragonLion ronronnait. Hermione le caressa un moment. Personne ne le savait mais ce dragon, ils l'avaient tous les trois. Celui d'Hermione était un Opalœil des Antipodes, réputé pour être le plus beau des Dragons, guère agressif (il ne tuait que pour se nourrir) et qui vivait en Nouvelle-Zélande ou en Australie. Son dragon avait été tatoué au niveau de son sein droit. Sa longue queue marquait l'arrondit de sa poitrine alors que sa tête reposait sur le dessus, quelques centimètres au-dessus du téton. Son corps s'enroulait autour du sein. Son regard opalin mettait en évidence ses yeux sans pupilles étincelants de reflets multicolores. Ses écailles iridescentes et nacrées ressortaient nettement sur sa peau pâle. Ron disait que voir se dragon endormit à cet endroit lui donnait un côté sauvage et dangereux. Comme pour dire : « Je semble une proie facile mais faites attention à vous, vous risqueriez d'avoir de très mauvaises surprises ! ». Exactement comme pendant la guerre. Quand elle n'aidait pas à soigner les blessés et qu'elle se battait, elle pouvait être impitoyable. Elle avait même visé les yeux d'un Mangemort avec un Sectumsempra ! Le roux ne frissonnait rien qu'au souvenir de ce qui restait de lui à la fin.

Le dragon de Ron lui, était un Dent-de-vipère du Pérou qui était enroulé autour du haut de sa cuisse gauche. L'animal était d'une magnifique couleur cuivrée, avec de grandes marques noires le long de l'échine, des cornes courtes et des crochets. Le plus petit des Dragons mais pourtant le plus rapide, il était très friand de chair humaine et ses crochets étaient particulièrement venimeux. Ses yeux noirs brulaient de l'intérieur. Enroulé d'une manière possessive autour de membre, il semblait à la fois dévorer et protéger le garçon. Ron était petit mais incroyablement rapide dans ses sorts quand c'était nécessaire. Tout à fait différent de sa maladresse des cours, pendant la guerre, il enchainait sort sur sort, touchant toujours sa cible, attaquant, neutralisant, tuant, assommant ses adversaires, toujours en protégeant ses amis.

Le trio s'étaient fait ces tatouages avec l'aide de Charlie, le grand frère de Ron qui travaillait avec les mortelles créatures, après le « retour » de Harry. C'était un moyen de marquer dans leur peau leur lien, et la guerre. Pour ne jamais oublier. Avec ces dragons, ils étaient liés par un serment. C'était le symbole de leur amitié. C'était Harry qui avait émis l'idée et Ron avait tout de suite accepté. Hermione avait suivi. Maintenant, ils étaient marqués à vie. Leur dragon. Leur souvenir. Leur amitié.

Harry, Ron et Hermione.

Il ne restait à ce moment-là que ça au milieu des décombres de leur vie.

.

Draco regardait Harry, endormit dans les bras de Granger. Le brun semblait paisible et confiant. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi détendu, même quand ils dormaient étroitement enlacés. En voyant la jeune fille passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux et somnoler à son tour, il fut pris d'un doute. S'approchant doucement pour ne pas réveiller le bel endormit, il s'arrêta à moins d'un pas de l'étrange couple. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et il y vit tant de tendresse et d'amour pour le lion qu'il en fut un instant troublé.

« Granger vous… »

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu finir sa phrase, Weasley s'interposa entre eux. Il secoua la tête d'un signe négatif.

« Pas maintenant Malfoy. »

« Mais… Elle… Ils… » bafouilla Draco, perdu dans ses propres raisonnements.

Weasley lui adressa un sourire mystérieux mais ne se poussa pas. Voyant qu'il n'arriverait à rien ainsi, Draco abandonna. Il avait presque peur… de ce qu'il pourrait découvrir en creusant plus. Harry lui raconterait surement un jour. Mais malgré tout, cette question était maintenant inscrite au fer rouge dans son esprit.

« Weasley… Quelle est leur relation… à tous les deux ? »

Le roux soupira et se tourna un instant vers ses deux meilleurs amis pour les regarder.

« C'est… compliqué. Même si tu essayais de comprendre, tu ne pourrais surement pas. Pas que tu sois idiot mais… Ils ont une relation… spéciale que même moi parfois, j'ai du mal à cerner. Ils peuvent se comporter comme des amants et la seconde d'après comme un frère et sa sœur. Une fois que tu penses avoir cerné leur lien, ils font tout le contraire. Exactement comme toi et Harry. Tous les deux, vous dansez sur une musique entendue par vous seuls. Et bien Hermione et Harry aussi. »

« Hm… »

« Malfoy ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Ne blesse pas Harry s'il-te-plait. »

L'autre lui adressa un regard arrogant.

« Bien sûr que non. »

Sur ces mots assurés, il fit demi-tour. Quand Ron se retourna, il remarqua que Harry avait de nouveau les yeux ouverts. Et qu'il fixait pensivement le dos de Malfoy.

.

Le garçon sous lui gloussa doucement quand il caressa des doigts le dragon à son cou. Sa gorge vibra et il lui sembla que le DragonLion ronronnait. Il leva les yeux et fut harponné par les yeux verts de son amant qui brillaient de rire.

« Ça chatouille. »

« Hm… Vraiment ? »

Il fit de nouveau passer ses doigts sur la marque noire et Harry gloussa de nouveau. Il laissa ses doigts remonter lentement vers son oreille, sa joue, ses lèvres, l'arrête de son nez, son front, sa tempe, l'autre joue, l'autre oreille, l'autre côté du cou. Puis descendre jusque sa clavicule qu'ils suivirent avec minutie, sa poitrine, tourna un moment autour du téton, dessina des arabesques sur les cicatrices sur son ventre plat, ses hanches, ses reins, frôlant l'aine. Le brun se mit à soupirer au fur et à mesure des caresses. Ils étaient bien là, enfermés dans le lit du Serpentard, dans l'intimité des rideaux fermés et du sort de silence. Mut par un désir soudain, il leva la tête pour presser ses lèvres contre celles brillantes du brun. Il embrassa ensuite ses deux joues, le bout de son nez, ses paupières, son front, son menton. Harry gloussait à chaque fois et ses joues étaient délicieusement rouges. Il sourit, amusé. Il était vraiment mignon ! L'autre dû deviner ses pensées car il grogna et prit une moue boudeuse. Draco s'appliqua a de nouveau embrasser chaque parcelle de son visage du bout des lèvres alors que ses doigts redessinaient une nouvelle fois les cicatrices de son buste. Ils avaient tous les deux enlevés leur haut plus tôt et il ne leur restait plus que leur pantalon et leur sous-vêtement. Les mains d'Harry caressaient son dos de leurs doigts chauds.

Finalement, Draco finit par poser sa tête sur la poitrine du brun et, bercé par les battements réguliers de son cœur, commença à somnoler. Harry ne dit rien, appréciant le moment. Lui aussi ferma les yeux.

« …Draco… ? » murmura Harry quelques minutes plus tard, à voix basse.

« Hm… ? » répondit ou plutôt grogna un Draco à moitié endormit.

« Tu te souviens de notre conversation… dans le placard ? Sur l'idée de "recommencer" »

« Hm… Quand tu disais ne pas vouloir espérer le mirage de recommencer à zéro, de réussir à avancer ? »

« Oui. Et bien… Il se pourrait que… peut-être que… j'ai commencé à moi aussi croire en ce mirage. »

« Hm… C'est de ma faute je suppose ? »

« Oui ! A cause de toi, je suis condamné à— »

« Harry. » le coupa Draco en se redressa. « A cet instant. Qu'est-ce que tu ressens ? »

« Je… » hésita le Lion. « Je me sens… bien. C'est calme en moi. Ma magie est calme aussi. Je… C'est comme si… j'étais coupé du monde. »

Draco sourit.

« Tu vois ? Ce désir… Qui est-ce qui t'a dit que c'était irréalisable ? Impossible ? Une chimère, un mirage ? Personne. A cet instant… Tu es loin de tout. Coupé du monde. Est-ce que tu pensais aux morts là ? Aux cris ? Aux larmes ? A l'horreur ? Non. Tu ne pensais plus du tout à ça. C'était rangé quelque part, au fond de ton esprit, enfermé à double tour dans une boite, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que j'ai raison. Alors dit-moi Harry… Est-ce que tu penses toujours qu'avancer vers ton avenir, te libérer de tes chaines, t'éloigner de ton gouffre, est irréalisable ? Parce que moi, j'y crois. Et je suis prêt à te tirer derrière moi. Granger et Weasley aussi. Alors si jamais tu n'es pas sûr… Si jamais tu doutes… Dit-toi qu'il y aura toujours quelque pour te tirer ou te pousser. »

« Je… »

Mais il hésita et se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Il détourna la tête et ses mains vidées de leurs forces glissèrent du dos du Serpentard pour tomber sur le lit dans un froissement étouffé. Draco releva de nouveau la tête et plaqua ses lèvres brusquement sur la bouche d'Harry. Il gémit de douleur quand sa bouche se remplit de sang et essaya de se dégager mais Draco ne l'embrassa que plus fort.

« Dra… »

Quand il essaya de le pousser avec ses mains, l'autre lui attrapa avec force les poignets pour les plaquer au-dessus de sa tête. Il se tortilla pour le pousser mais Draco le plaqua contre le lui pour l'écraser.

« Non… D… »

Il gémit encore puis, quand la langue du blond s'engouffra dans sa bouche en lui faisant perdre la tête, il cessa peu à peu de se débattre, abandonnant, vidé de ses forces. Il finit par répondre au baiser et gémir de plaisir quand la jambe du Serpentard vint appuyer contre son entre-jambe.

Quand Draco recula, Harry avaient les pupilles dilatées, les joues rouges et le souffle court. Son cœur battait à vive allure. Un grognement s'échappa de la gorge du Serpent avant qu'il ne s'empare de nouveau de ses lèvres tentatrices. Il délivra enfin les poignets marqués du brun, dont les mains virent se perdre dans ses cheveux. Ils se frottèrent un moment l'un contre l'autre avec désir. Les mains de Draco voyageaient de nouveau sur le corps de l'autre, mais avec des caresses plus appuyées et moins chastes.

« Dra…co… Draco… D… » gémit celui-ci.

Leurs sexes étaient durs et tendus, douloureux à l'étroit dans leurs vêtements et les frottements de l'autre contre leur membre les rendaient fou.

« Harry… Harry… Harry… »

Draco plongea dans son cou et mordit la peau, l'embrassa, la lécha. Sous lui, Harry se cambrait pour épouser ses formes et renforcer les frottements. Un cri indécent sortit de sa bouche quand Draco les libéra de leurs vêtements pour frotter leurs deux hampes l'une à l'autre. D'une main, il les branla tous les deux avant que Harry ne le rejoigne et que ses doigts brulants ne s'enroulent autour du membre du blond. Dans un même rythme, soupirant, gémissant, s'embrassant, se léchant, se caressant ensembles, ils marquèrent d'incessants mouvements de va-et-vient puissant. Ils finirent par se libérer de la pression qui était montée en eux avec un grognement de contentement, s'embrassant à perte d'haleine.

Draco s'effondra sur le torse visqueux et collant du brun et fourra sa tête au creux de son cou avant de fermer les yeux et se laisser aller. Harry referma les bras autour du blond.

La question d'Hermione lui revint en mémoire. Est-ce qu'il aimait Draco ?

Non, mais après tout… maintenant qu'il était libéré de ses ténèbres, ils pouvaient bien se laisser aller dans la lumière de Draco.

 _ **FIN.**_


End file.
